The Cost of War
by M2J MandalorianJedi
Summary: PostHBP. Many years have past since Dumbledore's death and the world is in chaos. One by One members of The Order and the DA fall until no one is left. Will Harry be the hero everyone expects him to be or will he become the next Dark Lord... Rewrite IP.
1. Back Home

**Chapter One: Back Home**

_A/N: This FanFic is inspired by S'Tarkin's Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past, however, it does not follow that story. The general story will be mine, but the characters and the inspiration came from others. I'd like to thank Shanzeh Black and phoenixtear 19 for doing me the honor of doing the beta for my Fic. I hope you all enjoy! Be sure to review to let me know how I'm doing!_

At long last he had returned. Not like he had a choice, there weren't too many places he could go, even if he wanted to. The day was overcast, it seemed like it always rained or was about to start at any moment. The weather always seemed to match his mood. On the surface he would appear calm, as if nothing was wrong in the world. If you looked into his dull green eyes, there was more than a lifetime of torment and sadness. If you looked deeper still, you'd find a raging storm of emotions threatening to consume and destroy him from within.

He was a broken man. He was a man who had been asked way too much, and received too little. He was weary and battle hardened. The look in his eyes was as hard and cool as stone. His black, billowing battle robes were in tatters and his battle scars were many. On his right hand, was engraved the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies', further up on his forearm was another scar. This was caused by a Basilisk bite when he was twelve. On his shoulder there was a long scar made by a silver dagger. He shuddered at the memory of the graveyard in Little Hangleton. _'Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.' _On his forehead, was his most prominent scar, it was the one that made him famous… It was the one scar that took his entire family away from him, including his parents, his godfather, the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks. He shuddered once more as another memory surfaced from the depths of his mind. _'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…'_

He then remembered what things had been like all those many years ago. He was sad, but he did not mourn nor grieve… He didn't have time for such emotions. Nor did he shed any tears for all those who lives had been shattered by the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He had shed his last tear years ago, when… When _it_ happened, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about as he finally returned to the one place he thought of as home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Then again, whether he wanted to or not he would remember. He would think about _it_, since it was here that _it_ had happened. He pushed those thoughts aside and tried to remember the good times and how things were _before_. Before the fall of Hogwarts, before the collapse of the British Ministry of Magic, before all those who were lost in the bloody war with Voldemort… Before _it_ happened and _She_ had been taken from him. He stopped walking amongst the ruins of what was left of the school. His breath caught and he struggled to bring his emotions under control. He shut his eyes tightly, holding in the pain of all that had happened. He would not let himself be overcome by weakness. He would not succumb to the burdens of his shackles of the past. He knew that one day the pain he carried in him would serve him well when he finally faced his enemy and killed the ruddy bastard once and for all.

The End… He had thought about it constantly, yet it never came. He always felt it was in reach, he could just barely graze the surface with his fingertips, yet he could never catch it. It always eluded him. It was the golden snitch he could not catch. It was the one that always got away, when every precious second counted, and now it was too late. At one time he fought for those around him, to protect them, to love them and keep them safe. Ultimately he had failed them. One by one they fell. The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army had both suffered heavy casualties during the war and now they were gone.

He made his way through the broken corridors moving around the rubble until he made his way to where the headmaster's office had been. When he reached the gargoyle, he slumped to his knees. The stress of the week was finally catching up with him. He wanted it all to end, one way or the other, he just wanted it to end, yet no end was in sight. It was if Death had eluded him, no it was as if Death evaded him. Like he was so tainted and cursed that even the bone-chilling, mind numbing presence of death had been so revolted by him that it had forsaken him.

He sat alone for sometime in front of the gargoyle. It wasn't until he was in front of what was left of the headmaster's office that he had fully realized all that he had lost. The last time he had been here Ron, Hermione, Bill, Arthur, Remus and Kingsley had all ambushed a group of over a dozen Death Eaters within the ruin of the hollowed walls of the once great institution of learning. He had quickly conversed with the few portraits still remaining. Unfortunately, although some of the frames were intact, the headmasters and headmistresses in some of the portraits no longer existed, as in the case of Phineas Nigellas when 'echo' was destroyed along with his 'other' portrait when Death Eaters at long last found #12 Grimmauld Place. Now of course it was really only Headmaster Dumbledore's Portrait and "The Boy Who Lived" left to fight Voldemort. The other portraits refused to return to the ruin that was once their charge to protect. Dumbledore's portrait was affected in a similar way, except he couldn't bring himself to leave the school he had loved more than anything in his life. It was there that the portrait of Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore would spend the rest of his days.

It was gone. All of it had vanished from this world. He had nothing left, all had been swept away. He thought back to the events of the 2nd War against Voldemort. He couldn't help but wonder how things could have been if only he'd been stronger. If only he had the strength to do what he had to do. If only… If only he could have saved them. But, he couldn't. He was weak, pathetic. He thought back on all the people who had lost their lives. Each one was a scar that weighed heavily on his darkened soul. Each one was a mar on the perfection of his otherwise pure soul.

At the beginning of the war he had many worries. Of all of these worries, only one still remained. What would happen next? Would he defeat Voldemort and be lauded as a hero for all eternity, or would he let his demons take over and let the darkness consume him. Was he the symbol of the light, the eternal torch of all that was good in the world? Or was he doomed to further spread chaos and suffering through out the world, blanketing everything with a cold destructive veil of pain and torture.

Now there was a third and a fourth option. He thumbed his wand in its holster at his waist. Phoenix feather core, 11 ¼ inches, made of holly… Perhaps the one of two of the finest wands ever made at Ollivander's. He had only seriously considered it once before when… When he… He lost… _Her_… He knew deep down inside the shattered remnants of his heart that this wasn't truly an option. _'One must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…' _The young wizard assumed that not even he could take his own life even if he wanted to. Besides, it would be a betrayal of the worst kind. A betrayal of the trust and the broken promise to a special young woman, that if he was to give up like that, his soul would never be truly at peace and he would live in a damned half-existence for all eternity. No, he would continue to fight, continue to live on, just continue on… fighting for all that was left in the battered and beaten world. Somehow, some way, he would make that bastard, Tom Marvolo Riddle pay for his crimes… He would finally avenge all those who fell because of Tom's vindictiveness and Harry Potter's weakness. He would beat Tom and find whatever solace he could in knowing that he won and finally let the souls of the dead rest in peace and enjoy the eternal slumber of the next great adventure…


	2. Where it All Started

**Chapter Two: Where it All Started…**

Everything was as he remembered it. Nothing had changed in the many years since he had been there last. He remembered it all well. Being only fourteen at the time and witnessing the events that happened in this place left a certain mark on a person that could never truly heal. He closed his eyes to hold back the memories, yet one slipped through… _'Kill the spare!'_ He could still hear the hissing, raspy voice of his worst enemy as if it was still happening. He remembered the burst of pain that hit his scar, the same pain that had distracted Cedric Diggory just enough for Wormtail to get the drop on him… _'Avada Kedavra!'_ He walked to the exact spot where the body lay. He remembered the frozen look of shock on Cedric's face when his life was ended prematurely, his eyes glazed over… They had become lifeless and cold because of the spell that completely ripped the soul from its body.

That was the start of the Second War. It was also where so many other things had started as well. Little Hangleton was the place where Merope had fallen in love with Tom Riddle. It was the place that saw Voldemort's rebirth. It was the place where Harry had started to grow up and realize that he was in this for himself. Perhaps one day some good would come from this place, but Harry didn't think so. Too much had happened. The stench of evil was all over the place. The evil taint of Lord Voldemort still resided within the cemetery near the area where his own father and grandparents were buried.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all. Two young boys, orphans, with one magic parent, one Muggle parent, exceptionally talented with curses and hexes of all types, and each grew up the first eleven years of their lives with out love and each had their destinies thrust upon them. Yet both seemed to be as different as day and night. How was it possible that two people who were so much alike could be so… different? While he yearned for love and let it envelope and empower him, Voldemort seemed to scoff at the very idea of the concept and turned his back on it completely. He knew now as much as he knew then when… _It_ happened. He couldn't imagine surviving without the help and support of his friends. Ron, Hermione, Gred, Forge… _Ginny_… He closed his eyes tightly, willing the memory to suppress itself. Even after nearly twelve years it was the one wound that wouldn't heal. It was the one memory that had kept him from actually doing what he had thought about so many times before.

He had drawn his wand and began inspecting it. It was slightly worn and a bit grimy. One of Ollivander's finest… Yet another thing that constantly reminded him of his connection with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Everything seemed to be tainted with his touch. There seemed to be nothing sacred that was out of his reach save one, Harry James Potter. It was not a comforting thought. He was the closest thing to Voldemort and the one thing that would not falter in his presence, the one person who would not cower in fear of the powerful Dark Lord. Yet, Harry was not as pure as he had once been. His soul was deeply wounded and the taint of darkness threatened to consume him on a nightly basis ever since _that_ night. The only thing that kept Harry going was vengeance, and even now after everyone had been taken from him he wondered if it was justified or if his need for revenge went beyond simple justice.

He felt helpless. Even after personally executing dozens of Death Eaters, (including brutally and viciously attacking Draco Malfoy) he felt as if he should have done more. The last time he had been in Little Hangleton was _that night_. They had just never made it to the cemetery to continue their search for the Horcrux they had expected to find there. They had no more than Apparated there when his scar had burst with pain more powerful than he had ever felt it before. He had been knocked unconscious from the pain and became trapped in Voldemort's mind, forced to bear witness to what had happened that night…

_FLASHBACK_

_There was wreckage and carnage everywhere. Everything seemed to be set ablaze. He looked about and Death Eaters were everywhere. He was very pleased. It had taken them sometime, but they had finally gotten through the wards and now the assault had begun._

_'Ah, Potter, how nice of you to join us at last…' Voldemort communicated to Harry._

_'What are you up to Tom? Where are you?' said Harry, fear and hatred mixed in his voice. The surrounding area looked very familiar, but he had hoped with all his might that he was wrong._

_'Insolent fool, did you really think that your feeble attempts at occulmency and my vast spy network wouldn't allow me to find out what it is that you hold closest to your heart!' Voldemort was laughing now. "Draco," he said aloud, "Tell me lad, where are we now?"_

_A young Death Eater turned to face Voldemort and kneeled respectfully to his master. Harry was filled with rage and hate. "Master, we are just outside the little town of Ottery St. Catchpole, where those Muggle-loving, bloodtraitor Weasleys live." Voldemort began to laugh._

_'Bastard!' Harry was furious, yet he was helpless. A stray thought escaped his mind. 'Ginny…'_

_"It appears you were right Serverus, there is one that young Potter harbors feeling for," he said turning to another Death Eater who stood just to his left. "Bring the girl before me; make sure she is unharmed and untouched."_

_"Yes, my lord," said Snape, "Draco, come, we have a mission of up most importance from our Master." Both Death Eaters left in search of the youngest Weasley._

_'Tom, so help me I swear on my magic that I will personally kill anyone who so much as touches her!' Harry threatened, Voldemort merely laughed again._

_'Potter, you can't even leave my mind, I am in complete control… I may even let young Draco have her before I have her killed and make you watch the entire thing!' Voldemort said to Harry._

_'You will regret this Tom for even suggesting that. She's done nothing except care for me, leave her be. She's innocent.'_

_'Ah, but those are the best kind…' Voldemort said._

_'Tom leave her alone… I'll surrender myself if that's what it takes, but leave Ginny alone!' he pleaded, but to no avail. It was then that Serverus Snape and Draco Malfoy returned with Ginny Weasley, who was struggling to get away._

_"So Harry, what shall we do with Miss Weasley?" asked Voldemort aloud._

_"H-Harry? W-where is he?" asked a wide-eyed Ginny, "What did you do to him?"_

_"On the contrary, we have done nothing to him, but young Harry here betrayed you…" said Voldemort smugly. Meanwhile, Harry was in a raging storm of emotions trying to send everything he could at Voldemort so he could break away and maybe even save his true love in the process, but nothing was working. Voldemort deflected every attack Harry sent through their link, and simply laughed._

_"Harry would never do such a thing!" yelled Ginny defiantly, giving Voldemort a furious glare._

_"But he has! That is why I sent for you. As soon as Harry learned we were here through the link we shared, his thoughts turned to you for just a fraction of a second, giving me his weakness. He's actually begged and pleaded with me to let you go, but now I'll just make him watch as I let Draco here have his way with you, and we'll finally break him by subjecting you to the Cruciatus Curse and then just finish you off with the Avada Kedavra. Yes… That's exactly what we shall do, what do you think Harry?" Voldemort laughed once more. It was all more than Harry could bear, but he would not give up, not yet, it still wasn't too late._

_Ginny was bound and helpless and Harry was trapped in Voldemort's mind being forced to watch as Draco began to grope her. Voldemort looked on with a smug look on his face. His snake-like face suddenly contorted with pain. He immediately grabbed his forehead in pain and fell to his knees._

_"My Lord!" shouted Serverus Snape, Voldemort suddenly looked up, his face filled with rage, and his red glowing snake-like eyes were now an emerald green._

_"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort and a green flash of light came from Voldemort's wand and Serverus Snape was no more. "Crucio!" Draco Malfoy crumbled under the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Voldemort's eyes suddenly turned back from green to red. "Potter, get out of my mind!" Voldemort's voice no longer held the confidence it once did; it was now filled with terror. In an act of desperation Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny. "No!" Voldemort shouted._

_Ginny stood there defiantly. She stared fiercely at Voldemort. "I love you, Harry."_

"_Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted in a pained voice. Another flash of green light came from his wand and Ginny Weasley collapsed to the ground. Voldemort grabbed his forehead again. A lightening bolt shaped mark was burning itself through his forehead. It was glowing bright red._

_Back in Little Hangleton, Ron and Hermione were trying to revive Harry. Both were extremely worried because Harry's scar had never reacted so badly before. Right now it was bust wide open and began to bleed profusely. Hermione was in tears with worry for her best friend and Ron was doing his best to keep her calm, while doing his best not to panic himself._

_Harry's eyes opened suddenly, much to the relief of Ron and Hermione until they realized Harry's eyes were red, not green. "GINNY! I'LL KILL HIM!" There was a shockwave that came from Harry that threw Ron and Hermione several feet away from him. He disappeared with a thunderous pop that sounded more like an explosion of dynamite._

_There was a large explosion of pure magic in the center of the battlefield that had once been the Burrow. Everyone was thrown several feet. As the dust began to clear there was a single person standing in the middle of the field, yet no one could tell who it was. Obviously he had to have great power because the Anti-apparation wards were put into place by Voldemort himself, not even a house elf should have been able to get through the wards. There was a stunned silence until the figure raised his wand. The was a flash of green light and a Death Eater fell to the ground, the life stolen right out of his body. There were multiple green flashes coming from the person and more Death Eaters fell. When they came to their senses a few tried to attack the newcomer who was flinging around Unforgivables as if he was the Dark Lord. A few tried to use Unforgivables, but to no avail. The Killing Curses failed to hit their target, and the Cruciatus Curse had no affect on the powerful wizard. The Death Eaters tried to flee, but found the Anti-apparation wards were still in place. The wizard started laughing uncontrollably when many realized that their port keys no longer functioned either. The voice that came from the figure chilled Death Eaters and Order of the Phoenix members to the bone._

_"Did you really think I would just let you go? You've taken the thing that's most precious to me, you all will pay in blood," said the familiar voice of Harry Potter. "Avada Kedavra!" Another Death Eater fell in a flash of blinding green light. He then started walking numbly in the direction where several members of the Order of the Phoenix had seen the two Death Eaters carry of the youngest Weasley. He sent Killing Curses in multiple directions each hitting a different Death Eater._

_Harry watched as Draco slowly pulled himself up to his feet. He had finally recovered from the Cruciatus Curse that Harry had thrown at him using Voldemort's body. Voldemort was no where to be seen, he had already fled, abandoning his Death Eaters to their fate. Draco's face went pale as he saw Harry approaching him. He tried, in vain, to run but was hit in the back of his leg by a cutting curse. Harry turned hit head slightly and saw the still form of Ginny Weasley still bound. He used this image to fuel his hatred. Draco slowly stood, holding his leg, he knew he could no longer run and he knew that any other curse he could cast would be useless. He was resigned to his fate._

_"Diffindo!" the cutting curse pierced Draco's right arm. He cried out in pain, but Harry no longer cared. "Reducto!" Draco's left arm was blown completely off his body. He passed out from the pain. "I think not, you will suffer for all the pain you caused me, ferret! Evenerate!" Draco awoke again in extreme pain. Harry was levitating him in the air, wand trained on Draco. "Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Crucio!" The cutting curses were slicing and puncturing Draco's body in various places. Draco recoiled in pain as the Cruciatus Curse coursed through his body. Again, he had passed out from the pain, only to be revived again and have the Cruciatus Curse reapplied to him. His voice became hoarse and raspy; he could no longer cry out in pain._

_He was dieing a slow, painful death. Since the age of eleven he had always wanted to be there when Harry Potter fell from glory, had wanted to be there when Dumbledore's Golden Boy had finally failed, but now he wasn't so sure. Draco knew then he had chosen the wrong side, not even Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse had hurt so much. Draco knew at long last Harry Potter had not only been pushed over the edge, but had been completely thrown to the other side and he was paying dearly for the mistakes that he, his father and the Dark Lord had made. It was no less than he deserved, but he knew when the Chosen One came to his senses he would be disgusted with himself and with out his greatest source of comfort he would fall further than anyone could hope to save him. That last bit of knowledge was enough revenge for the battered and bleeding Malfoy Heir to die peacefully. "Reducto!" Harry had now started blasting appendages off his foe._

"_Avada Kedavra!" with a flash of green light Harry Potter had finally released Draco Malfoy from his pain. After a few moments everything hit Harry all at once and he collapsed to the ground. He slowly and painfully crawled over to the body of Ginerva Weasley and began to sob uncontrollably. He was completely unaware of his surroundings as he held her tightly, knowing that they would never be together again. He remembered her last words as she defiantly stood up against Voldemort. 'I love you, Harry,' Harry could swear he could have heard her voice in the wind as he held her. He was vaguely aware of people surrounding them, unsure whether or not to go near him. They were afraid. Finally he could hear Ron's voice calling out to him, but he didn't care. He held on to Ginny, the tears flowing freely. "Ginny… My Ginny…" He kept repeating it over and over with no hope of her ever waking up again. He would never hear her beautiful voice, her infectious laugh, hear the sweet angelic sound of her singing, or ever hear her say the words… 'I love you, Harry,' ever again._

_Only the Order Members still remained, each unsure whether or not to approach the emotionally distraught Harry. Not even Molly Weasley, who was hysterical over the death of her one and only daughter, was taking her death as hard as Harry. After several minutes had passed, Ron carefully approached Harry._

"_H-Harry…" he gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at Ron. His face was contorted with all sorts of pain, sadness, and fury. Harry shrugged Ron's hand away. "Harry…" Ron had placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again and with a quick movement of his left hand, he wandlessly used a banishing spell on Ron before turning back to mourn his beloved._

_It was several hours later in #12 Grimmauld Place when Harry found himself lying down in Ginny's room. On the dresser was a picture of the two of them kissing by the lake at Hogwarts and her wand, and favorite ribbon. His own wand was in his hand, the last of his tears were shed hours ago. He had no more left. He had failed her. He promised her at Bill and Fleur's wedding that he would comeback to her and they would get married and raise a large family near the Burrow, or at Godric's Hollow… Even raising a family at Grimmauld Place, as dismal as it was, was preferable to what he was now facing._

_He had a tight grip on his wand. All it would take is two little words. Two little words and they would be together with his parents and Sirius. He would at long last have the family that was taken from him. But, he wouldn't do that. He couldn't because he had to carry on, to keep fighting for her. She had kept fighting until the end even though she was bound and helpless, it was only right that he do the same. It was only right that he fight with everything he had to avenge her. It wouldn't bring her back, and it wouldn't make him feel better, but he would at long last get some closure and Ginerva Weasley could finally rest in peace…_

_END FLASHBACK_

He was shaking with silent fury. Twelve years later and he had yet to get his revenge on his beloved's killer. There were many close calls, and nearly as many confrontations, but he was no closer to defeating Voldemort than he was _that night_, the night he had failed her and broke his promise to the one woman he had ever loved, the one woman who completed him. He made a vow that night that he would avenge her death. That he would not rest until those responsible for her death were killed, by his hand. He had nearly killed every Death Eater in attendance that night; he had killed that traitorous bastard Serverus Snape and that slimy git Draco Malfoy. All that was left was Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, the sole reason for the pain and suffering in his life. Because of Tom Riddle his parents were dead, because of Tom Riddle he lived in a small cupboard until he was eleven, because of Tom Riddle he spent his summers with people who despised him only because he could use magic like his parents before him, because of Tom Riddle he had no family, and last but not least, because of Tom Riddle, Ginerva Weasley was no longer with him to be his loving wife and mother of his children. Because of Tom Marvolo Riddle he could never have the happiness that had eluded him since that Halloween just after his first birthday…


	3. Lost

**Chapter Three: Lost**

_A/N: Due to circumstances beyond my control Chapter 4 will not be posted next Thursday, but the Thursday after next! Until then, Enjoy Chapter 3 and please R&R!_

He moved amongst the graves pausing and saying something to each one. He had come here for two purposes today. One he had already fulfilled, the other task, he was currently undertaking. He looked to where the wreckage of the house he loved so much had been. It was gone now and in its place was an obelisk made of obsidian, engraved with the names of those who were buried here and the places where they had been killed, they were the people who Harry had cared about the most. He looked at the top of the list.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley - The Burrow_

He took a deep breathe to calm himself. The flash backs of how she died were still the most haunting for him of all those he had failed to protect. He thought about the events that happened soon afterwards. He remembered the fear in everyone's eyes. Hermione did her best to be consoling, but her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He knew she understood, yet she was fearful of him after what had happened. Remus, having gone through losing the only friends he ever had, understood the things Harry was going through. Fred and George did their best to try and keep up his spirits, but the death of their beloved sister and the soul-less, lost look in their friend and business partner's eyes brought even them down. Arthur did his best to be there for Harry, but he also had to take care of Molly as well, and Harry adamantly told him that she was to come first and to not worry about him so much. He would be fine. Molly and Harry just couldn't be around each other for many days. Both were suffering more than anyone and seeing each other made it worse because each was a constant reminder to the other of the one who had been lost.

Bill did his best to help Arthur comfort Molly, but to no avail. Even Charlie, who came days later, could do little to lighten her spirits. Fleur wisely kept her distance from Molly, knowing the two never got along all that well on many issues and she didn't want to do anything to make matters worse between the two of them. She tried to be there for Harry, but he was unresponsive at best. It unnerved her to see how Ginny's death affected him so much more than anything else she had ever heard about in his life. The lack of reaction to her veela charm was nothing compared to how he was now. Even when she thought he was just _'A leettle boy'_, he had determination and will power unmatched by anyone she'd ever seen. The lost look in his eye chilled her to the bone. His once vibrant green eyes were now a dull stone grey. She could see that his suffering surpassed even her own Mother-in-Law's suffering, and it was slowly killing him inside.

Comfort for Molly Weasley came in the form of one Percival Ignatius Weasley. Percy's arrival did wonders for the matriarch of the Weasley family and she was soon back on the road to recovery. The change in her demeanor was well noted and did not go unnoticed. In the aftermath of Ginny's death, Percy was welcomed back into the family and after seeing the happiness that once again resided in their Mother's eyes, even Fred, George and Ron couldn't help but welcome back Percy with open arms.

'_At least ONE good thing came out of it…'_ Harry thought grimly. He pulled his wand and pointed it towards the bottom of the list on the obsidian obelisk. He muttered a spell and an orange light flashed from the tip of his wand and hit the stone. The markings glowed bright orange and then faded. He examined his work and traced the newest engraving with his fingers. It would be the last one that he would add now that he was all that was left.

He quickly wrote on a parchment to whoever found his body to add his name to the list of people on the obelisk and to bury his remains with the rest of his family at The Burrow, next to Ginny. He had even made the same request to Voldemort during one of their last encounters through their link. Voldemort assured Harry that he would grant this request as a tribute to "The Great Harry Potter", for surviving longer and fighting better than any dozen of people ever had fought against him. He knew as well as anyone that Harry was the last ray of hope in the Wizarding World and should he fall, what resistance that was left would crumble within days. In the Dark Lords eyes, Harry Potter had become his only worthy opponent, an honor not even given to Dumbledore. In the event of Voldemort's victory, Harry's last wishes would be followed to the letter and Harry Potter would be given a hero's burial, as Voldemort's victory would reign supreme for all eternity.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at the thought. The Horcruxes were nearly gone. Only two pieces of Voldemort's soul remained. Those remaining pieces resided in Nagini, the Dark Lord's precious serpent, and within the Dark Lord himself. It was only a matter of time and Voldemort would be mortal again. Not even his Horcruxes or his immortality ritual transformations that he had undergone would keep him alive forever. It was only a matter of time, and Harry's goal would be attainable. Just a little while longer…

He traced his fingers over the newly carved engraving. It filled him with great sadness and regret. The Wizarding World owed that man more than they could possibly imagine. Harry would avenge him as well. If not for the person in question, Harry might have died many years ago… He stepped back and looked at the name of one of the people he had come to respect more than all others in the days following Ginny's death. It was this person's efforts that made him think of Ginny, not the girl who died, but the girl who had once lived. "Thank you, my friend," he said gazing at the name of the man who had died only days before.

Ronald Billius Weasley – Riddle Mansion

"Without you, Ginny's death would have been mine as well…" The broken wizard said aloud, a sad expression on his weary face. He remembered the days after Ginny's death.

_FLASHBACK_

_The entire Wizarding World was in an uproar. The few Death Eaters that managed to escape got word to the Daily Prophet about the attack on the Burrow and how Harry Potter had used multiple Unforgivable Curses. The Order of the Phoenix was beside themselves. No one was sure what to do. It took several hours for Harry to calm down so that they could take care of the body of Ginevra Weasley. After the wandless banishing spell on Ron, no one wanted to go near him. Worse still, was the fact that he had shrugged off a Cruciatus Curse as if it were nothing. Even using a simple stunner could initiate a counter attack from The Boy Who Lived and not even Moody wanted to deal with the consequences of that. Finally, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were able to get him back into the house. Hermione was torn between swelling with pride for Ron's loyalty to his friend and worry for said friend who had just went through his most tragic loss. Harry became withdrawn and was barely responsive. He hardly noticed any of them. The Order began to gather in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place while Ron and Hermione followed Harry, as he automatically made his way upstairs. What surprised them was instead of going to the room that He and Ron used to share, or even the attic where Buckbeak used to be sheltered to let off steam, he headed straight to the room Ginny and Hermione usually shared. He went straight to Ginny's bed and promptly sat down. He looked at the picture on the nightstand for a moment before taking a closer look before hugging it close to him. Tears came again and his whole body racked with sobs._

_Hermione and Ron shared a look of concern and worry, Harry never had broken down like this, he had only one time ever considered using an Unforgivable and even then he couldn't do the spell correctly. They knew Ginny's death affected him far more than anybody could every fully understand and with his considerable powers and overwhelming guilt he was a threat as much to himself as he was to others._

_Both were silent for a time, and then they tried speaking to him as his sobbing became more controlled. He began to shutdown from the world as he brought his emotions under control. He looked up at his friends faces, in a sad, pleading sort of way. The vibrant glow of his emerald eyes was no longer present. Instead, they were a cold and dull, almost grayish color. He saw the looks on his friend's faces and the constant that passed through their thoughts. He saw the terror of what he could do; he saw the helplessness because they couldn't help their friend._

_What saddened him above the looks of terror and the silent whispers all around him. He began to withdraw further into himself. To his friends, his family, to the world, he became an empty shell. His eyes had the constant glazed over look of those who were either administered the Dementor's Kiss or were struck with Avada Kedavra. He no longer ate; he no longer slept, but kept sitting there on Ginny's bed. He hadn't moved since they had arrived after the battle. They even tried to get him to go to the funeral, which resulted in a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, six cracked ribs, and four concussions for various order members. All the while, he held is wand in his right hand and the picture of him and Ginny at the lake, in the other._

_Finally, after a week and a half, one person was finally fed up. Harry Potter was slowly killing himself and there was nothing anyone could do. Afraid he'd commit suicide they all watched him, but they knew if he decided to they couldn't stop him. Since the attack he'd been immune to all forms of hexes, curses, jinxes, charms, and spells. He was the one person who could help Harry, and the one person they expected to help him the least. What they didn't know about was the Wizard's Oath the wizard took just before the Christmas Holidays his 4th year._

_Ronald Weasley entered the room with a purpose. Harry remained sitting staring lifelessly at everything and nothing all at once. Hermione had been on watch at the time, and had said nothing to Harry since she entered the room. She was reading one of the many novels on the Dark Arts trying to find information on the Horcruxes and to see if there were any leads. So far they had only succeeded in finding the real locket._

"_Harry…" the red haired boy man looked determined, "Snap out of it!" The next thing Harry knew, he was on the ground, with a throbbing pain in his jaw. He looked up at his two best friends. Hermione had her wand trained on Ron._

"_RONALD BILLIUS WEASELY!" her shouting seemed to shake the whole house. She was giving the howler Mrs. Weasley had sent to Ron their 2nd year a run for its money. "HOW DARE YOU…!" she was interrupted at this point by an equally angry Ron._

"_Since Ginny's not here to do it herself, someone had to! He's the only one that can stop Voldemort, and if he gives up now Ginny will have died for nothing!" Ron was fuming, tears in his eyes, "I intend to see her death mean something! He doesn't even see how he's hurting Mum! Sure she'd put up quite a fuss when we lost Ginny, we all did…" Ron's emotions got the better of him and he slumped to his knees. Hermione sat back in her chair, all the anger she felt towards Ron had vanished and replaced by the sadness for the loss of the youngest Weasley. "She meant so much to us… And up until now, I really didn't know how much she really meant to you Harry… We all see it, and it's tearing Mum up inside to watch you waste away because of what happened… It's hurting her more watching you suffer than it did when she heard and saw what happened to Ginny…" Ron was making no effort to hide the fact that he was now crying._

_Both Harry and Hermione had tears in their eyes as well, and for the first time since they had arrived at #12 Grimmauld place, Harry spoke. "G-guys… I-I'm sorry…" wall all he could manage. Hermione pulled both of the boys in for a giant hug and they held each other in a sad silence while they grieved the young woman who had meant so much to them._

_When they finally composed themselves Harry stood and headed out of the room. Ron and Hermione silently followed him down the stairs. He went straight to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had been busing herself for many days. She was startled when she saw Harry standing in the doorway, the sadness still in his eyes and the pain so obvious on his face. Usually he was so good at masking his feelings, it pained her that the death of her only daughter could affect him so. She would do almost anything to see him smile and be himself again, to have Ginny back and watch them together, possibly getting married and raising a big family… "Harry…" she didn't know what to say to the young man who had made her daughter into his world, who had kept her precious little girl so close to his heart that it was killing him to have her so forcefully taken from him._

_He walked right up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly in a giant bone crushing hug. She was shocked because he normally wasn't this expressive with his emotions, but then again with all that had happened… After a few moments she reciprocated the hug holding her surrogate son close, comforting him the best she could. "I-I'm sorry Mum…" her heart swelled at hearing those words, "I'm sorry I couldn't save her, and I'm sorry I've hurt you so much these last few days… I just couldn't see the pain you were all in…" He broke at that point. He was sobbing into her shoulder while she whispered soothing comforting words into his ear. Even after all the pain and death he had seen… His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, and many others, it was Ginny's death; the death of his one true love, that had nearly undid him. At long last "The Boy Who Lived" would live to fight another say…_

_END FLASHBACK_

He smirked. It had been exactly what he had needed. He had come to find out in the days that followed that Hermione, after some quick objections from Ron, had told the rest of the Order about the Horcruxes, that way the search could continue on while Harry recovered from the Ginny's death. While he didn't want the others involved, he knew it was for the best. From then on he had always carried the four items that reminded him of her. They represented memories of the many times they had shared together. Her favorite hair ribbon was now tied to his wand. It would serve as a constant reminder of what he had lost, of what could have been. In his pocket was the photograph of him and Ginny by the lake. After recovering from his momentary catatonia, he had taken the picture out of its frame and carried it in his pocket since that day. The last two items was the locket he had gotten her when they first started going out, which contained two pictures, one of Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room sharing their first kiss after the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Quidditch Match during Harry's 6th year, the other taken was during one of Harry and Ginny's many late afternoon flights on the Quidditch pitch. The two of them had been kissing on broomsticks high in the air, after a quick game of tag. It still warmed Harry's heart to remember how well she was able to match him in the air, as she was able to on the ground, she was perfect… The other item he always wore on his ring finger on his left hand. It was the promise ring he had given her a Bill and Fleur's wedding. He gave it to her with the promise that he would return for her when it was finally over. It was his promise to her that he would end things with Voldemort when he could and they would be together forever, living in a house full of children, growing old together… It was the promise he could no longer keep. It was his broke promise that made him swear an oath on his very soul that he would defeat Voldemort before coming up to rejoin Ginny and the others. It was his broken promise to her that had spurned him on all these years. The Broken Promise…

He remembered the conversations with his best friend after that afternoon he had spent crying on his surrogate mother's shoulder.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You've got to tell her…" said Harry._

"_I know… but I don't know how… What if it comes out all wrong?" asked Ron._

"_Just don't worry about it," encouraged Harry, "Everything will come to you. You know she feels the exact same way, so what's the problem?"_

"_I-I don't know…" Ron said._

"_She needs to hear it. She needs to hear YOU say it," said Harry insightfully, "If you don't tell her, you may regret it."_

"_W-what do you mean?" asked Ron fearfully._

"_At best she'll move on, get married, have kids and you'll watch her, your heart filled with jealousy, as you look at the family that should have been yours and hers together," Harry told his best friend, Ron visibly paled at the image, "Or worse… she could be killed like Ginny was, and you'll always wonder what might have been if you had told her. If that happens, you'll be worse off than I was. At least when Ginny died we knew how much we loved each other. There was no doubt. If 'Mione dies before you get the chance to tell her… You'll regret it forever and you'll be likely to die just from the pain and the guilt of not telling her how much she meant to you. Take it from me, mate, I've lost the one I loved, don't let her slip away…"_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

He smiled a weak smile; a single tear fell from his glistening eyes. It was the first and last in 12 years. He blinked back the tears and took deep breaths, taking control over his emotions. He had to stay strong, as both "The Boy Who Lived" and "The Chosen One" he had to be a pillar of strength for the Wizarding World. He was their last ray of hope. He kneeled in front of the obelisk with the engraved names of those who had fought with him, and died for him. He placed his hand on it.

"You have all done so much for me," Harry began, "If not for you all, I don't know what would have happened to me. There's no telling what the Dursleys would have done to me, and I would have been driven as crazy as all those articles said I was in 4th and 5th years with out all of you to support me. I swear on my magic, my life and my soul that I will find some way to defeat him before we are together again…"


	4. The Boy Who Lived Again!

**Chapter Four: The Boy Who Lived… Again?**

Harry's wanderings after the funeral service brought him a few miles south east of the Burrow. There was the ruin of a mid-sized mansion. Another person he could not save… Luna Lovegood had been one of Ginny's oldest friends with the Weasleys and the Lovegoods being two of the only Wizarding families near the small village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Still, in pained Harry to no ends that he failed to save the father of one of his closest friends. She had helped him when he needed it the most. He remembered the days after the incident at the Department of Mysteries, when he bore the whole weight of the Prophecy, the fate of the world, and the death of Sirius Black on his shoulders. If not for "Loony" Luna Lovegood, he did not know what he would have done to either himself or his friends.

Just days after the attack on the Burrow, Voldemort's followers struck Ottery St. Catchpole again, and here lied the result of the battle. When Harry alerted the Order of this, he immediately sprang into action. The others tried to restrain him, telling him it was too dangerous but he was having none of it. He had apparated to the ruins of the Burrow and from there preceded to where the Death Eaters were attacking the Lovegood Mansion. When he arrived at the Burrow he noticed something strange… something that wasn't there before the attack on the Burrow. His perception had changed, and he was seeing and feeling things he had never sensed before. He could "feel" the residual magic from the battle as well as from the battle taking place. He didn't have much time to ponder this new ability as he had to hurry to help his friend.

Using multiple apparations was the easiest way to do this as he could see his destination and still travel quickly. As he drew nearer to the mansion he noticed something odd… He could actually see the wards. Definitely something he had to go over with Hermione later. When he got there he noticed the Order had arrived first. They had probably portkeyed in, and he silently cursed himself for his rushing. In the end, The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters fought to a stand still. The only casualty was Luna's father and their home had been burned to the ground. Thanks to Harry's warning, the Order had gotten there just in time. Luna's father had been tortured quite a bit, and they were about to make him watch as they raped his only daughter. Fortunately, they never got the chance as the Order of the Phoenix arrived as the Death Eaters had begun to tear her clothes.

The Death Eaters had stopped everything they were doing when the Order arrived and they were at a standstill. The distraction was enough for Luna's father to grab a Death Eater wand and he hexed the three Death Eaters holding Luna. The Order sprang into action immediately, but not before her father took a cutting curse to the throat. The anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards set in place by Bill Weasley prevented them from escaping quickly. This also prevented Harry from apparating straight in when he got near the mansion. However, what he saw made him see red instantly.

_FLASHBACK_

_Smoke had filled the air, and he could smell the acrid smoke as he approached. He saw in the distance a Death Eater who was shouting orders, directing the battle. She had someone who was struggling, but a stunning spell later and the person, a young girl, was being levitated away. The girl he recognized… it was Luna! He ran as fast as he could, with hopes of helping his friend._

'_Damn wards…' he thought angrily as he ran as fast as he could, 'I'll never make it in time at this rate… I've got to help her… I can't lose anyone else!'_

_He watched as a stray spell struck near them. The hood had fallen off the unknown Death Eater and he noticed the long black hair… An Order member he didn't recognize ran to confront the woman, but judicious use of the Cruciatus Curse prevented him from doing anything. It wasn't until the Death Eater laughed that he realized who she was..._

_Bellatrix… Bellatrix Lestrange, the same woman who had murdered his godfather, Sirius Black only a year prior._

'_No! She will NOT take another of my friends from me!' Harry screamed in his mind as his anger began to build. He could feel the power radiating off himself as his rage built. With an explosive pop he cut off her escape route. They were knocked back several feet and she and Luna landed in a disorganized heap. Bellatrix had definitely not expected that, judging by the look on her face as she looked up to see what had caused the explosion that sent her reeling through the air. The look of terror in her face told him all he needed to know. Her first reaction was to lift her wand against him, but his was already trained on her._

"_Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The spell struck her in the chest hard and she was sent careening into the air again. "Accio!" he yelled and her wand came to his empty hand. "Hello, Bellatrix," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face._

_She stared at him, her gaze filled with malice and hate. "Potter," she spat. He could see her tremble slightly. He concentrated his gaze a bit more and noticed he could see her aura. He noticed hers was nearly the strongest one there, and even her formidable powers were no match for his._

"_Now, now Bellatrix," he said confidently, "No need to be hostile… but, if you insist… Then we shall duel." He tossed her wand to her. Just as she reached to catch it, he made a quick motion with his wrist, "Diffindo!" he said. The purple beam of the cutting curse snapped Bellatrix's wand in two, and she simply gaped at him with wide eyes for a few moments, before regaining her composure. "Or I can kill you like you killed Sirius…" he voice dripping with hate._

"_Ha! Widdle baby Pawter, wanna pway…" she never got to finish her taunting as she screamed in pain._

"_CRUCIO!" he shouted with all his might. "So, Bella, have I learned how to do it properly yet?"_

"_Potter…" she said weakly, "D…"_

"_Shut it!" he shouted at her, "If you think I'll show you mercy, you're wrong!" She couldn't hide her shock any longer. She had underestimated him, badly. Gone was the innocence of the boy she faced a little more than a year ago. His powers had increased greatly and after his last encounter with the Dark Lord he was able to properly cast the Cruciatus Curse with ease. This added to the fact he apparated to cut off her escape through anti-apparation wards made her enemy that much more dangerous. She had not believed the reports that had come in about Potter and thought it was a fluke that even the Dark Lord had come back seriously injured by the boy, but she could see now she had been wrong and it scared her. Also, another thing that had scared her was the hate and malice that he had cast the Cruciatus Curse with. It was her specialty and the only person who could cast it stronger and better was Lord Voldemort himself. He had cast it on her so many times she began to crave it. It filled her with unbridled ecstasy whenever she felt the excruciating pain of the curse when he applied it to her. She rather enjoyed it as part of their nighttime sessions that they spent together. But, Potter's curse went beyond anything she had ever felt. It didn't give her the passionate lust it usually did, nor did it bring her ANY form of pleasure, and it scared her… "Do you honestly think that I would even consider giving you any mercy after you killed Sirius? Did you not think I wouldn't give you the slow painful death that both you and Voldemort deserve after he killed Ginny? Not to mention Dumbledore or Neville's parents! Too many have suffered at yours' and Voldemort's hands and you all shall be made to pay! CRUCIO!" She screamed in pain again._

"_Harry stop, you can't do this!" yelled the distraught voice of Remus Lupin. He diverted his gaze for a moment, and lifted the curse._

"_She killed Sirius and tortured Neville's parents! She needs to feel the pain and suffering she's caused others!" He yelled back at the werewolf. The distraction was all Bellatrix needed to drawn a second wand and quickly cast another spell. Remembering that the Cruciatus Curse had no effect, nor had any other spell, on him when they had attacked the Weasley shack, there was only one spell she could think of to use._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix shouted. Harry turned his attention back to her, but it was too late. The Killing Curse hit him in the chest and his world went black… He heard Remus' cries of anguish as he fell lifelessly to the ground._

'**_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him… Born as the seventh month dies… The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord know not… One must die at the hand of the other… For neither can live, while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_**

_He slowly opened his eyes… The pain in his chest was excruciating. He was gasping for air wildly, as if he had been struck in the chest with a blunt heavy object. As his vision cleared he could see Remus Lupin standing over him, as well as Molly Weasley who was sobbing uncontrollably. He coughed, "Luna…" he said weakly._

"_Hush, you! She's fine, how are you feeling? Are you alright? Of course not, you were just hit with the Killing Curse! But… but how? That's impossible!" Mrs. Weasley fussed over him. He couldn't quite make out everything she was saying, nor could he remember everything… His memories were all jumbled and he was confused as to how he ended up on the ground. He tried to remember everything that had happened…_

'_The vision… Attack at the Lovegood's… apparating… Bellatrix…' Harry's memories came back in a flood and he began to remember everything, including being struck down by Bellatrix Lestrange's Killing Curse and hearing the prophecy in his state of unconsciousness. "Bella… Bellatrix… D-did I… Did we get her?" He was barely getting his breathing under control._

"_Sorry, Harry… not this time," Remus said grimly._

"_Damn…" Harry said, "Neville… we must get Neville… and his Gran to s-safety… Volde-Voldemort may know the prophecy…" He was still weak and fighting off unconsciousness. "B-bring them all…" he trailed off as he passed out again._

_END FLASHBACK_

'_One must die at the hand of the other…_' he thought bitterly to himself. After that day was when the war really began to pick-up and all because of the damn prophecy. After Voldemort realized that there was no amount of wizards that actually stood a chance of defeating him, he began to step up his efforts in the war. Hestia Jones was ambushed and killed in Manchester, and there was an attack on the Ministry of Magic itself, giants destroyed half of Buckingham Palace before they were subdued. It was a stroke of luck that the Order had gotten Neville and Augusta Longbottom, as well as The Grangers, to #12 Grimmauld Place, because their homes were attacked within a few days of the Lovegoods.

He remembered the relieved looks on his friends' faces when he finally woke up nearly a week and a half later. Neville and Luna had both been in the room when he finally came to. They had both been asleep in their chairs and Luna's head was resting on Neville's shoulder. He smiled at them as they rested peacefully, but there was a small pang in his heart when he remembered what he had lost. Seeing them together, so… happy and content soothed him, yet tore open all the wounds of his heart knowing that he would no longer feel the eternal bliss that they would experience the rest of their lives.

He also remembered the inevitable conversation with Hermione's parents after he had come to. From everything they had heard from Hermione, the Wizarding World was at war, but they didn't realize how bad things had gotten until they realized that the 2nd War against Voldemort was also having adverse affects on the Muggle world as well.

_FLASHBACK_

_He had gone down to the kitchen, it was still quite early. He crept down the stairs, doing his best to avoid waking the others. When he arrived in the kitchen he was surprised to see it was already occupied. He didn't recognize either person, but he knew that they seemed familiar to him somehow…_

"_Err… Hello…" he said to them hesitantly._

"_So… You must be Harry…" said the man, "Thank You for letting us stay here, we're Dan and Jane Granger… We're Hermione's parents." He shook Harry's hand._

"_It's no trouble, really," he reassured them, "With the way things are right now, it's best that we all remain as close together as possible." Jane Granger nodded in agreement. She seemed to size him up, as if judging him, trying to make out exactly what he was._

_She finally brought her gaze up to his emerald eyes. For a boy so young, his eyes were so… old. They seemed to have a soul penetrating gaze that threatened to consume her very soul if she dared to stare into them long enough. She noticed that while his face was a mask of indifference, his eyes were… something else entirely. She could see all of the pain, anguish, suffering and guilt behind those eyes and it frightened her. "Just exactly how are things right now… We think it may be worse than what she's telling us."_

"_It is," he said plainly without hesitation, "Neither you nor the rest of the Wizarding World know just how bad it is. The Order of the Phoenix has an idea, but even they don't have the strain that both Ron and Hermione do just being my friends."_

"_I don't understand, what do you mean?" asked Jane. She knew by the way everyone reacted to him and the way everything seemed to revolve around him that he was much more than he appeared to be. She just couldn't place what it was. From the little bit of what she had heard of him from Hermione when she first left for Hogwarts it probably had something to do with his unusual scar._

"_Now that Voldemort knows the prophecy, only two things in this war matter, him and me," Harry said plainly. Seeing the confused looks on the Granger's faces he pulled a punch bowl out of the cupboard, then extracted a memory out of his head (both Grangers couldn't help but be awed by what they were seeing) and put it into the bowl. He tapped the surface of the silvery liquid and the smoky visage of Sybil Trelawney. After Trelawney recited the prophecy, Harry explained to them everything that had happened in the last 17 years. "He couldn't get to me. After the wards went down around #4 Privet Drive, Ron, Hermione and I all went to Ron's brother's wedding. Things were still uneasy between Ginny and I, but after we talked, I gave her a promise ring and promised her I would comeback for her after I defeated Voldemort and we'd get married and raise a family together and make sure our children didn't have the miserable excuse for a childhood that I had… We left the morning after the wedding, in search of some items… It's best that for now you don't know what… We had been gone a few days and I suppose Voldemort couldn't find us, so he thought he'd draw us out by attacking the Burrow. Once the wards went down, Voldemort put up some of his own. He disabled the Floo, and put up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up so no one could escape. Voldemort was so excited that he was going to kill most of the key members of the Order of the Phoenix and kill the people who meant more to me than anything that he pulled me into his mind through the link we share. I did everything I c-could… I-I didn't stop him… H-he…" Harry found it difficult to speak, even though he had begun to get over Ginny's death, talking about it with Hermione's parents was still difficult to do._

_Jane went to say something, but Harry raised a hand to keep her from speaking. "I won't pretend like it didn't happen. It's hard to talk about, and I have a feeling it will always hurt, but if I don't do this, things won't get any easier," he was slowly regaining his composure, "He… he k-killed Ginny. We thought that because I injured him so badly that he would wait until he was stronger to strike again. We were wrong, and that mistake cost Luna's father his life. I almost caught the woman who tortured Neville's parents and killed my godfather, but I allowed myself to be distracted," his voice was now filled with anger, directed at only himself, "She escaped again after hitting me with the Killing Curse, and because only Voldemort can kill me now, I survived it a second time."_

_He put his head in his hands, "This whole war has been one mistake after another and the blame lies solely on Voldemort, Dumbledore, and me. Voldemort for being the evil git that he is, Dumbledore for being far too trusting, and me for being too bloody noble for my own good, for not being strong enough, for being so incredibly stupid. Dumbledore knew what Tom Riddle would become, yet he didn't keep a closer watch on him. If I had let Sirius and Remus kill Peter or if I had just done it myself, Voldemort would never have regained his body. If I would have just taken the blasted cup Cedric would still be alive and with Cho somewhere living happily ever after! If I hadn't let the weight of the Prophecy and Dumbledore's death get to me, Ginny and I could have spent that time together, instead of having the awkwardness standing between us. She wouldn't have had to keep wondering whether or not I still loved her…" Harry's expressions hardened, "I can't help but think how wonderful, or how much better things would be for everyone if Voldemort and I had both died that night."_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the voice yelling at him was not who he expected it to be. It wasn't Ron, who looked as if he was going to punch Harry again, Hermione, who looked equally angry with him, or even Molly Weasley, who had been nearly as affected by Ginny's death as he was. The person who was yelling at him now was the usually dotty and somewhat dazed and dreamy Luna Lovegood. "How DARE you say such things! If it wasn't for you, Ginevra wouldn't have found anyone worthwhile! You were hers and she was yours! If not for you, exactly who would have killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets? Certainly not Professor Dumbledore, he couldn't do anything about it the first time, and I doubt things were going to have been much better the second time! Ron and Hermione wouldn't even have become friends, let alone be in a relationship together! Ron would still be a jealous prat and Hermione would be an outcast who spends all her time in the library. Neville wouldn't be half the wizard he is with out you. Thanks to you and the DA, dueling with Neville, who was slightly more that a squib, is SLIGHTLY less scary than dueling with you! Then, there are the twins who got taken for every Galleon they ever owned by Ludo Bagman at the World Quidditch Cup. Without you giving them those Galleons they'd have NEVER have opened up their joke shop and the world would be much more depressing without the laughter they bring out of everyone. Without the money you gave them, all of their research in their Defense Against the Dark Arts section would NEVER have existed ANYWHERE. Zonko's doesn't have a fraction of the talent and ingenuity that Fred and George have! Last, but not least, there's me. I was an even bigger outcast than Hermione because everyone thought I was strange and loony. People used to avoid me, they'd take my stuff, they'd always whisper behind my back about me when they thought I couldn't hear them. The only person who didn't do that was Ginevra, but since she was a Gryffindor and I was a Ravenclaw I was still left all alone. The only other two people to look past all of that were you and Neville because you both knew what it was like to be different from everybody else, to have little or no friends, to be alone…" Luna's face was filled with emotion and tears streamed down her face. "It was nice to finally have friends, people who would look out for me if something happened. Just being your friend made the others stop and think about how they judged me. They stopped stealing my stuff and the whispers and rumors died down considerably because everyone knows what great lengths you'll go to, to protect everyone and how much more desperate you become to protect those you care about. Don't you DARE say how much better off we'd be without you! Even without the threat of Voldemort, we wouldn't be half of what we are now because it's you that not only brings out the best in us, but in everybody!" She shocked him further by pulling him into a hug and crying on his shoulder._

_Harry looked around the room and took note of the expressions on his friend's faces. Neville's was a mix of resolution and pride, Hermione's was tearful and she was leaning close to Ron. Ron no longer looked like he was going to punch Harry and even his eyes watered up a bit during Luna's rant at Harry. He turned back to the Grangers, who had been just as shocked at the normally strange girl's tirade at the Boy-Who-Lived, their expressions held their obvious shock with a bit of respect for the young man who called himself their daughter's best friend._

_END FLASHBACK_

He went to where the Lovegood Family cemetery was located. The only Lovegood who wasn't buried there was Luna, who was buried with the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. He conjured up some roses and placed them on her parent's graves. "Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood… I'm sorry again for not being able to protect your little girl. I know there was nothing I could do, and she sacrificed herself willingly for the rest of us, but for someone who did so much for me, I can't help but wish I could have done more for her in return. Despite her unusualness, she had been the little sister I never had, always looking out for her big brother, making sure he was fine no matter how much he protected his friends and family… She became a fine woman and a great friend. I'm sure that you were very proud of her and the rest of us, despite all that's happened… I promise to end things here before coming up to join you all, no matter what it takes."


	5. Dumbledore Reborn

**Chapter 5: Dumbledore Reborn**

After visiting with the dead, he returned to one of the few "safe houses" that was still "safe" from Death Eaters. At one time he had found healing and solace in this place, now it just brought on more pain and weariness… His thoughts, again, turned to the past. Something he had thought about often. So many people had been lost over the years and it never seemed to get any easier. He had just grown more accustomed to the pain. Sue, Cho, Justin, Seamus, Dean, Ernie, 'Mione, Ron, Nev, Luna, Daph, Gabby, and Gin… All had fallen one way or another to Voldemort's destructive power, along with many others. All had fought bravely to the end and Harry couldn't have asked for a more loyal group of friends. The only original that never returned to him was the Betrayer, and in the end she had still managed to wreak havoc on their ranks.

He thought about the reformation. What it had meant back then, when everyone believed they could make a difference, that Harry Potter could do anything, when they all believed they would win the war. Harry no longer had such delusions as he thought about what the war had not only cost him, but the Wizarding and Muggles Worlds as a whole.

He had finally made his way into the headmistress's old office. The silver knick knacks lay broken on the hard stone floor, the windows were shattered and the walls were scorched. Only a few books and portraits had survived the Battles of Hogwarts, also known as The Battle of the Founders and the Hogwarts Massacre. He really didn't want to dwell on either of those dark times, so he thought of other things. Like the unexpected Head Boy and unexpected Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors. He smiled at what he knew had been a brilliant plan.

"It's best not to dwell on the past Harry…" said a familiar voice from the back of the room.

He looked up at the only professor who could not bear to leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. "I know Albus, but there are still too many 'what ifs', and with everyone gone now, I have more and more time to brood over my mistakes."

"I understand all too well, my friend, I remember when I defeated Grindelwald…" Dumbledore began.

"Do you really?" interrupted Harry angrily, "I'm not so sure old man! When the dust finally settled you still had Nicholas, Minerva, Filius, and Hogwarts… What do I have? I have ruins and graves. Everyone and everything I have ever cared about is gone! Even if I win your bloody war, I have nothing to celebrate; the sadistic bastard has taken EVERYTHING from me! One day I hope to awake from this nightmare and find myself in the hospital wing after taking a rather nasty fall off my broomstick my third year."

"Curious, why did you choose your third year?" asked the portrait.

"Do you even have to ask?" spat Harry, "That was when my entire life turned to absolute ruin! Wormtail got away, I would be stuck at the Dursleys another four summers, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Voldemort's return, Umbridge, Cedric, Sirius and you dieing, Ginny, Daphne, and Gabrielle… need I say more?"

"I know its hard now, but in time the wounds will heal. I remember feeling the ex--"

"SHUT UP, Albus!" Harry angrily interrupted again, "You no nothing about what this feels like, because while you felt alone, I AM alone! I always have been. It's the cruel card fate has dealt me. Between you and Voldemort, I seriously can't tell who was worse. On one hand, we had you who made sure I had absolutely no childhood, and then we have Voldemort, who was the reason I had no childhood or really any sort of life where I could have been happy for more than a few moments at a time!"

"Harry… You must realize, I had only the best intentions," which was the wrong thing to say.

"The road to hell was paved by people 'with the best intentions', Albus, so don't patronize me!" He spoke in a harsh tone. He turned and hit the crumbling stone wall, hard enough to hurt and make his hand bleed, but not hard enough to break anything. "Bastard. I don't need this right now! I just buried the last of my friends today and an argument with you was not how I wanted to finish out the day! I'm leaving and I don't know if I'll be back!" With that Harry stormed out of the room, lost in his own thoughts. 'Damn you old man…' he thought angrily.

At one time a stroll through the castle, and the grounds surrounding it, would help him clear his mind and allow him to focus on what was really important. Now, it was just a constant reminder of his failures in the past. He made his way to the Great Hall. All around him was fallen rocks, splintered would and the smell of rotting wood. Yet the chilling feel of death was still here. He remembered when He could still see Peeves the Poltergeist, Nearly Headless Nick, The Bloody Baron, The Grey Lady, and the Fat Friar, among countless other ghosts in there hollowed halls. They too, like the portraits, were gone. Few remained. Those were the good times, when Harry Potter believed that the end was near and that the time for fulfilling the Prophecy was at hand.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ever since their long talk in the kitchen, Harry Potter had been a man on a mission. He spent all of his waking hours training, plotting, scheming, and planning. Everything was to be handled delicately and there was no room for error. Ron thought Harry was going mental. He was always late to bed, early to rise, and when he woke up, he'd immediately set to task all that he had planned for the day. Harry Potter, for all intents and purposes, had become a living machine. While Ron was left clueless, Hermione, Neville and Luna were less easily fooled. Hermione annoyed Harry to no end trying to get him to open up with his schemes, but he assured her that everything would be best if she didn't know, and those things would work out better if their surprise was genuine. Neville seemed content to giving Harry his own space, perhaps a bit too much space, always waiting for Harry to open up. It had been Luna, just like after Sirius' death that helped him the most. The two grew closer, and they always gave each other the space they needed. Luna, like Hermione had become the sister he never had. Where as 'Mione tended to fill the roll as the bossy older sister, Luna was the little sister who always looked up to her brother as her friend and protector, yet was not afraid to put him in his place every now and then._

_However, a few surprises came their way when they received their Hogwarts letters. With the members of the Order of the Phoenix searching for the Horcruxes, Harry, Hermione and Ron would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. Hermione had been named Head Girl, Ron, however was bewildered to see the Quidditch Captain's badge in his letter. When asked what it was about, Harry shrugged and said that he just didn't feel up to being captain of the team and had other things on his mind to worry about. The biggest surprise came when Neville opened his letter and saw that he had indeed been named Head Boy. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. It was a few moments before anyone could move. They all stole a fleeting glance at Harry to gauge his reaction. Harry simply strode up to Neville with a large smile on his face and congratulated him by pulling him into a one armed hug and patting him on the back._

"_Congratulations Neville, I knew you had it in you!" said Harry excitedly. Neville was left gob smacked. His grandmother was genuinely proud of him. As Harry retreated from the room he looked over in Luna's direction. Her eyes, while usually dreamy and unfocused, were clear and understanding. She simply mouthed 'Thank You,' to Harry and gave him a small smile._

_When interrogated about it later, Harry would simply shrug and say that McGonagall must have seen some of Neville's true potential and decided to give him a chance to step out of his parents and Harry's shadow. Ron had been a little incensed about that comment until Harry added the fact the Ron had been made prefect over Harry and was the new Quidditch Captain as well. Hermione simply narrowed her eyes at him. She suspected many things, yet couldn't place nor prove what exactly they were. Only one thing for her was certain, Harry Potter was at the heart of it all, and she had no clue as to what he was up to._

_END FLASHBACK_

With Gryffindor tower having been razed and the library completely demolished there was only one place Harry Potter could go to find a place to try and clear his head and put his temper in check before he confronted the Headmaster once again, the Dungeons. While not a cheery place, in fact Harry found them quite dismal; his seventh year had brought many happy memories to this place. The Dungeons were one of the less damaged parts of the castle, though in many places the blood that was spilled that day still stained the walls and floor. The Slytherin Common room of course had been destroyed. The Death Eaters had been especially vindictive, ridding themselves of the children they saw as traitors. Harry knew he could not even attempt to enter there, for much of the blood that stained the floors and walls could be found in there.

The potions lab had been obliterated in the second attack on the school. Several students and Death Eaters met their end when the dueling smashed many vials and flasks of various potions and ingredients that were highly volatile when mixed together. The explosion itself had shaken the foundations of the castle. Harry didn't want to even think about going towards the cells in case Voldemort and his Death Eaters thought to search him out here in the ruins of Hogwarts. There was only one place Harry could think to go when he wanted to be alone at Hogwarts. The one place Dumbledore's portrait could not follow him. He made his way to the second floor bathroom were Moaning Myrtle had once resided. Only two people in the world knew of this place and were most likely the only two people who could access it in any case. Harry Potter made his way down to the Chamber of Secrets.

He remembered a few times during his seventh year that the chamber had been his sanctuary when he felt he needed to be alone, other than the items that he always carried with him; The Chamber of Secrets was his last link to Ginny.

He hissed the password and made his way into the chamber. The closed darkness of the chamber seemed inviting to him, and somehow appealed to the darkness that threatened to consume his soul. He didn't want to leave Hogwarts just yet. He and the old codger had much to discuss yet, but since the old fool had decided to anger him, he thought it best to put as much distant between himself and Dumbledore for the time being… He remembered one of the last times he had gotten angry at anyone within the castle walls.

_FLASHBACK_

_The rest of the summer had flown by rather quickly. However, so did mastery of his powers… Well, most of them in any case. He managed to progress a little in Occulmency and Legilimency, but only slightly. While he was able to give Kingsley and Moody a run for their money, he knew he was no match for Snape, had he been alive, nor was he anywhere near where he needed to be to block out Voldemort. However, it was his new found abilities from his last confrontation with Bellatrix that he was able to master and control._

_The ability to visually see auras had been the easy one to master. He could see how strong every one's auras were and even be able to check the wards around Grimmauld Place without the aid of and more accurately than a detection spell. The ability to sense or "feel" magical signatures had been much more difficult as the wards along with everyone's magical signatures clashed and interfered with one another, and tended to overload his senses. Using the Occulmency exercises taught to him by Kingsley and Moody, he was able to eventually be able to separate the signatures from the wards and the people residing within the house. Soon, he was able to tell each of the residents apart from each other. This was especially useful for identifying Fred and George. When he first learned to see auras, he had thought that they were exactly the same, just like their physical appearances. However, as he began to master sensing magic, he began to feel subtle differences between the two. He then took the time to master using both at once and they supplemented and augmented one another, he was even able to see the slight differences in the twin's auras._

_What came as a surprise was the amount of power each of his friends had. With various Order members in and out of Grimmauld Place, he was able to see and feel a certain level that he figured was standard for an average witch or wizard. Of the entire Order, Kingsley and Moody were clearly the strongest, with Kingsley's being slightly weaker than Moody's. This had not surprised him as it was expected. However, what was unexpected was that both Neville and Ron were nearly as powerful as Kingsley, with Neville having the slight upper hand over Ron. The only one of Ron's brothers that was more powerful was Bill. After Ron, by a large margin, came Gred and Forge. Charlie was slightly weaker than the twins and Luna was slightly less powerful than Charlie. Percy and Hermione's magical aura matched each others in strength, and while still above average, was far weaker than the others. Arthur and Molly only had what Harry figured were only average magic levels._

_Though it was probably due to their 'uniqueness'; Harry also made the observation that Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin's auras were by far more different from all the others. Tonk's aura was constantly in a state of change, shifting colors every few minutes. Remus' however was brilliant light blue that was somewhat obscured by a second black aura due to his Lycanthropy._

_When the quintet and the Order arrived at King's Cross, Harry took note of some other abnormalities. All the members of the D.A. all ranged in power between Luna and Hermione. Other students within the same year were significantly less powerful. The only exception to this rule was a few of the Slytherins, namely Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass. Parkinson, who had the least powerful signature of the four, easily matched Fred and George. Nott, who also was the strongest, surpassed Ron and nearly matched Neville's power. While he really didn't know much about Greengrass, he remembered from the train that Parkinson, Nott and Zambini had all been in Draco Malfoy's inner circle during the train ride the previous year. They would cause him the most problems. He then looked towards Crabbe and Goyle. The only connection those two had to the group was that their fathers had been Death Eaters along with Theodore and Draco's fathers, and they happened to be Draco's lackeys. Without their charge around, or even alive, anymore their presence within the group was greatly diminished. Not like it mattered, they were merely the muscle Draco used to intimidate others in his own house to demand respect. They were so magically weak that Harry wondered how they had ever been accepted to Hogwarts, let alone pass any of their OWLS._

_The train ride was uneventful as Harry sat and simply looked out the window. No one really felt like talking, which was fine with him, as it let him prepare for some of the schemes he had planned. He simply looked out of the window and became lost in his own thoughts. Harry enjoyed their one and only peaceful train ride to Hogwarts. Without Draco coming in to bother him he was actually able to allow himself to drift off to sleep…_

_It was when they had arrived at the ancient school that troubles began to arise. Not Death Eaters, Trolls, Dementors, or even the Dark Lord himself, but the act of unfairness in the eyes of their fellow classmates. To say people had been shocked that it was Neville, not Harry, who had been named Head Boy, was an understatement. They all gave Neville vicious glares, and started to whisper amongst themselves. Harry having seen and heard enough snapped at a few students nearby, telling them that there was probably a good reason why he hadn't made Head Boy and Neville had, and that they should support him, not ridicule him for his accomplishments. All that heard Harry's short outburst all bore guilty looks of shame._

_Before Neville could say anything, Harry answered the unspoken statement. "I know Neville, but I didn't want people bad mouthing my friends because they feel something is wrong when they have no ides what is going on."_

"_So… What exactly is going on?" asked the timid Head Boy nervously._

"_What makes you think I have any inkling of an idea?" he asked evasively, but he could not get rid of the slight glimmer in his eye._

"_Because we all know that look Harry, you're up to something?" said Hermione looking directly at him, her eyes narrowed, daring him to contradict her._

_Harry gave her a smirk that would have done any Malfoy proud. It is said that to defeat your enemy you must become your enemy, and right now he was letting more of his Slytherin side show. "You'll just have to see now won't you…?" The gleam had turned into more of a twinkle, and his smirk looked more devious, reminiscent of the one Gred and Forge would always have before a prank. Ron went pale as he recognized it straight away; Neville looked at Harry with anticipation of what he could have planned. Hermione looked a bit unnerved, worried for she knew Harry had been planning something in secret, but she didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was big. Luna looked at Harry with more of a thoughtful, but dazed expression, not giving away that she was the slightest bit curious, or even interested._

_They rode the Thestral carriages to Hogwarts while the first years maintained the long time tradition of crossing the lake by boat, albeit they now had Auror escorts. They all talked among one another, telling jokes, sharing memories and living as carefree teenagers did in the time of war. Everyone that is, except Harry Potter. He just stared at the wind, calmly calculating everything. Taking everything in, as if he was constantly scheming, always having a plan ready should things get out of hand. The only person who noticed was Hermione, or at least if the others had, they masked it well._

_The whole journey from Hogsmead to Hogwarts seemed like a blur, he scarcely remembered walking into the ancient castle and sitting down in his usual spot. He watched everything with detached interest. Luna gave Neville a quick kiss on the cheek, in which the boy had blushed a red that would have done any Weasley proud. As everyone sat down they all saw the familiar sight of Remus Lupin sitting at the head table sitting in Professor McGonagall's place._

"_Harry you didn't tell us Professor Lupin was teaching Defense again!" said Ron with a hint of disappointment on his face. Harry merely shrugged._

"_I wonder who is teaching Transfiguration this year. There appears to be one less teacher than last year… I suppose Professor McGonagall could do it still, but it's highly unusual for the Headmistress to teach a class full time…" Hermione told them. Indeed, the chair next to Horace Slughorn, the potions master, where Snape had sat last year was empty. Luna had decided to com over and join the Gryffindors after greeting some of the girls who were friendlier with her after the previous year._

"_We'll just have to wait and see," Luna said with a quick glance to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. Despite her dottiness and usually dazed and distracted demeanor she was a Ravenclaw after all._

_He hardly listened to the song sung by the sorting hat; though he did notice the odd looks everyone had thrown his way._

'_The damn hat probably spouted something about house unity and how they should all follow the chosen one…' he thought to himself. It wasn't until Headmistress McGonagall started speaking that he started listening._

"_Good day students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she addressed them all, "I would like to take a moment in silence in remembrance of Professor Dumbledore and the many others that had been lost during this war." It was then that Harry noticed that the seat to his right had been left empty… 'Ginny's seat…' he thought darkly. 'So they all knew...'_

"_Now I would like to remind all the students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden," she looked directly at Harry, who shrugged. Many students caught this exchange and looked at him strangely. Was it really his fault he ended up in the forest one way or another through out six years of schooling? Well, he didn't quite go into the forest last year, but he did get close enough while chasing Draco and Snape as they fled Hogwarts right after Dumbledore's death._

"_Many of you should remember Professor Lupin when he taught here four years ago," she went on, "So, I would like you all to welcome him back, as he has agreed to fill the post of Transfiguration Teacher!" To say the entire Great Hall was in shock was an understatement. Hermione looked directly at Harry, who simply smirked at her._

"_No!" she whispered, but Ron and a few other Gryffindors heard her and looked oddly in her direction._

"_I must admit we had some trouble filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts position, as many believe the job is cursed. We did finally find a worthy applicant," the entire Great Hall was buzzing with anticipation about who the new Defense Teacher was going to be. "Many of you know him and have been taught by him before. He is one of the few people who can say they have faced You-Know-Who on multiple occasions and came out with the upper hand." Even the Slytherins were interested in this announcement. "Among his accomplishments, he has defeated a fully grown mountain troll with help from some of his friends, killed a forty foot Basilisk single-handedly, without magic, could produce a corporeal Patronus at 13, fight off the Imperius Curse at 14, and has even faced off against a dragon alone." Ron and Neville and various members of the D.A. shot Harry and incredulous look, but Harry simply shrugged and continued to listen to the announcement. "I give you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Harry Potter!"_

_The Great Hall hadn't been that silent since he became the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Unlike when Dumbledore called his name on that occasion, Harry stood confidently and made his way to the front of the Great Hall and stood before the head table. It was now or never. He had to establish why he was the best, and that he truly was capable of fighting off the Dark Lord. Of course what he planned certainly wouldn't prove the latter, but it would put everyone's trust in him. He only hoped he wouldn't let them down._

"_I need a member of each house to step forward. Longbottom, Fitch-Fletchley, Patil, and Nott, form a line in front of me." He ordered, everyone anticipating what was happening next. When they did, he continued, "I chose each of you for a specific reason. Neville, you are perhaps the best duelist in Gryffindor, second only to me. Justin, while you are neither the best, nor the most powerful in your house, you are probably the most well-rounded wizard in Hogwarts. Padma, you're knowledge in various spells and hexes are second only to Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House. Last but not least, Theodore Nott, who is the most powerful wizard in Slytherin House." Nott simply smirked, while others looked around and asked each other how Harry could possibly know that if it was true. "The four of you will duel with me, simultaneously." Many of the Professors and a few students began to object, but Harry waved them off. "If I can't beat a couple of students I have no chance against the Dark Lord. I want you all to attack me, no holding back."_

_Neville, Justin and Padma each looked a bit hesitant, just as Harry went to draw his wand, it was Theodore Nott who fired off the first hex. Harry deflected the curse quickly then fired one at Neville who dodged it easily. The four students spread out around their "Professor". Neville and Nott each moved first attacking Harry at the same time. Neville sent a full body bind which Harry deflected. Justin threw up a quick shield which shattered on impact, knocking him to the ground. Nott threw a stunner which missed Harry completely and nearly hit Neville, who had just barely managed to dodge the curse, Harry couldn't help but smirk._

_Padma finally got over her initial shock and started flinging a wide variety of multicolored hexes and curses at Harry. He was able to dodge each easily and with a flick of his wand, sent the pretty Ravenclaw flipping through the air._

_Justin recovered and went to charge Harry, but as he couldn't do wordless magic Harry caught him with another flick of his wrist. Justin Fitch-Fletchley was sent hurtling through the air and landed in a heap on top of Padma. Nott, meanwhile, tried to hex Harry's back only to find his spell bouncing effortlessly off an incredibly strong shield. Harry spun around firing off 5 hexes in rapid succession causing the Professors at the head table to quickly throw up shields of their own._

"_EXPELLIARMUS," Neville shouted, a powerful bolt of silver light left his wand and struck Harry's side. Harry did a flip and landed on his back. "STUPEFY," Neville shouted again. The red bolt of magical energy never made it to its target because Harry suddenly vanished with a loud pop, only to reappear behind Padma and Justin who were gaping at the small crater where Harry had been._

"_Petrificus Totalis!" shouted Harry and both Padma and Justin were placed in full body binds and fell helplessly to the floor. _

_Neville, who had known of Harry's apparating impossibility, didn't even stop to think as he continued to take the attack to Harry. Harry seemed to be one the defense until he sent a wandless banishing charm at Neville with his free hand. Nott, took this opportunity to strike, but fell short when Harry flicked his wand in his direction and shouted, "Serpentsortia!" Instead of the typical 12 inch snake, an 8 foot python emerged from Harry's wand and went flying at the 7th year Slytherin._

"_**Do not harm him, just detain him. Do not let him escape," **Harry said in parseltongue. The python quickly wrapped itself around Nott and began to squeeze him gently, with just enough pressure to hold its master's opponent, but not harm it. Nott had dropped his wand in shock at seeing the snake and hearing Harry speak to it in Parseltongue. Everyone below 6th year had never heard Harry speak it, though many knew he could do it, so it still came as a surprise._

_Harry didn't get a moments rest however as Neville had broken Harry's body bind on Padma and Justin and all three attacked him simultaneously. He quickly apparated and shot off a few stunners. Neville ducked, narrowly escaping, Justin caught the full assault and flew into Padma. She reached for her wand, but slumped down to the floor as Harry caught her with a stunner to the back._

_Now, it was just down to Harry and Neville. As they circled one another, Neville's eyes grew wide. "Harry, you're glowing…" the round faced boy whispered faintly, though Harry still heard him. Harry looked at his wand arm and noticed the faint gold aura. To everyone else, it was a sight to see. His robes moved to a gentle breeze, yet there wasn't any in the Great Hall, and his hair, while usually and unruly mess, was spiked out in all directions. The biggest change however, only Neville saw, was in Harry's eyes. They were alive with a wild burning of raw magic. The green appeared to be swirling in ever direction. There was a fierce determination in Harry's eyes, one that hadn't been seen since Harry had last taken to the Quidditch Pitch in hopes of winning the Hogwarts' Quidditch Cup. It was a refreshing change to the lost, soul-less look Harry had been known to have through out the summer, or the cold, detached calculating look of someone constantly thinking of what he was about to do next. "I can't beat you Har…" Neville said as he lowered his wand. He never finished his sentence as Harry fired a powerful stunner at his friend and fellow Gryffindor sending him flying thrown the air._

"_Let that be a reminder to everyone," Harry said coldly. We are at war, and we must act like it. Do you think either Voldemort or Dumbledore would have let them last that long in a real duel? I should think not." Harry paused glaring at the entire room because nearly everyone gasped at the name of the Dark Lord. "I picked these four because they were among the best Hogwarts has to offer, and they weren't enough. They weren't ready as none of you are. Only a few has actually seen an actual battle, while the rest were out by the lake swimming or in the astronomy tower snogging… You all went about your carefree lives while I watched Bellatrix Lestrange murder my godfather right before my very eyes." His expression grew softer and his eyes appeared to age decades before their time. Harry's aura disappeared and his hair was the same unruly mess it had been., "Through out this war, I have learned to hate. I learned how to cast the Unforgivables, and have done so many times." Many people gasped, "It's not something I'm proud of, but I can't change the past, I can only do my best to ensure there is still a future, without Tom Marvolo Riddle, or as many of the rest of you know him, Lord Voldemort." Many people gasped and shuddered at the name._

_He sadly looked at the entire Great Hall. "I will teach you to defend yourselves in the most desperate situations. I will teach you to win, in the most unfavorable conditions, because that is all I can do. We have to show Voldemort," more gasping and shuddering, "that we aren't afraid of him, that when the time comes we WILL fight back, with every last bit of strength we have. If only... If only for a memory…" Harry's voice grew distant, "or a glimmer of hope of what may be…"_

_He looked to each of the student's tables, the Auror guards and the other Professors. Each had an expression of awe on their faces. Even those in Slytherin would not question his authority, and he knew that to everyone here, despite the front he had put up for the last 6 years, he was now officially the hope of the Wizarding World._

_He ordered the snake to release Nott; it was then that he realized something odd about Theodore's aura. He used his senses and found something out of place augmenting the new Slytherin Prince's power. There was only one thing that could mark a person's aura in such a lasting way… Morsmorde, the Dark Mark…_

_As he made his way to the head table, to his place next to Horace Slughorn, he felt a set of eyes on him. He looked towards the Slytherin table noticing one person in particular was looking at him strangely, as if trying to figure him out. The 7th Year Slytherin female was always quiet, he never saw her in the presence of anyone from Malfoy's inner circle, not even Parkinson and certainly not Bulstrode. He knew the girl by reputation only. She was Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Centerfold. He decided to push those thoughts aside and try to figure them out at a much later time. Perhaps he would ask Hermione about it._

_END FLASHBACK_

He sighed; things had been so simple back then… He always had Neville and Ron to talk to about whatever it was he had on his mind, Hermione to go to if something just seemed too complicated, and Luna to confide in whenever things became too much. He remembered when he finally got the nerve to actually talk to Daphne, as per Hermione's advice. He may have been her teacher, but he was still a teenage boy, with raging hormones and a broken heart.

He had asked her a stay after class to talk about her essay on 'When the Unforgivables Become Forgivable'. It was a weak excuse at best, but he had to know why she was suddenly so interested. Things had flowed easily between the two of them, and they began to talk more and more. It became obvious to the whole school that "The Boy Who Lived" and "The Slytherin Centerfold" had begun to become close with one another, despite how much they tried to keep it a secret. Ginevra Weasley had been the love of his life, and he felt that if he tried to take things further it would be a betrayal to her memory. While he thought Hermione and perhaps Luna and Neville would understand, he wasn't going to risk a seven year relationship with Ron and the other Weasleys in case things didn't work out between the two of them. Then, of course, was the looming threat of Voldemort. He still had to figure out what to do about Nott, as he didn't even tell Ron, Hermione, Neville, or Luna about the 7th Year Slytherin taking the Dark Mark over the summer holiday, like Draco Malfoy the year before.

Still, it was Ronald Weasley who surprised him, yet again.

_FLASHBACK_

_Daph, as he now called her, was late. She had, had detention with Professor McGonagall, and right afterwards she was to meet up with Harry in the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Deciding to us his professorial status to it's fullest; he decided to go looking for her. He found her three corridors down talking to his red haired best friend._

"_Greengrass, what exactly is going on between you and Harry?" he asked protectively, unknown to either one, Harry was listening in on their conversation. Harry quickly disillusioned himself in case anyone came down the hall._

"_Nothing that's any of your business Weasel!" she said in an icy tone, "Why do you care anyway? Afraid I'll corrupt your precious Golden Boy? Or are you afraid I'll replace your precious sister in his memories?" Harry flinched. He knew if anything, that would set Ron off. He was about to interfere when…_

"_The last thing you need to do is stay away from Harry!" Ron snapped at her. Harry, and apparently Daphne as well, was taken aback by Ron's statement._

"_Wha…?" Daphne stuttered disbelievingly._

"_You'll never be able to replace Ginny, but you are still very good for him… He's happier with you than I've seen him since Ginny died," Ron said sadly. "I just want you to be careful, and don't take any unnecessary risks." The concern was genuine in his voice._

_Harry could tell Daphne was annoyed with that last statement. He knew she was narrowing her eyes at Ron, debating whether to hex him or not. "What do you mean 'unnecessary risks'?"_

_Ron took a deep breath. "You weren't there… Of all the people he's seen die, of all the people who have died for him, it was Ginny's death he took the worst. It nearly destroyed him. I seriously don't know what had affected us all worse, Ginny's death or Harry's despair, as 'Mione called it. The worst part of it was looking at his eyes and seeing his soul being ripped out of its body. It looked exactly like the pictures of the Dementor's Kiss that Snape had shown us in class last year."_

"_I don't know exactly what you've heard from Harry, but I'll tell you as much as I can without betraying too much of his trust, because if you're going to be with Harry, you need to know." There was only silence, and Harry figured Daphne was thinking things over and probably had given him a nod to continue because he started talking again._

"_For Harry, everything begins and ends with Voldemort and his scar. When his parents were killed there was a connection made between them through that scar. When we were younger it let Harry know when Voldemort was near, or when he was showing strong emotion. In 4th and 5th year Harry began to be able to see things through his eyes. Voldemort found out about this when Harry saved my dad when he was attacked by Voldemort's snake. He made a fake vision that made Harry think that Voldemort had captured his godfather, Sirius Black and was torturing him in the Department of Mysteries. It was a trap. Voldemort's entire Inner Circle, minus Snape, was there. They tricked Harry into going there and retrieving a prophecy, one between Harry and Voldemort. Six of us, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and I all fought the Death Eaters. I was probably the first to go down, and then Hermione. Ginny broke her ankle and soon after Luna was knocked out. Neville broke his nose before Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix arrived. Not long after Neville went down as well. Bellatrix Lestrange then bested our friend Tonks in a duel and fought with Sirius, who had come to save Harry, she killed him. Over the next year Harry had to deal with the prophecy and finding out all he could about Voldemort. He watched while Dumbledore was killed by Snape."_

_He couldn't tell what Daphne's reactions to Ron's words were. Some things he had told her in vague details and others they had barely discussed._

"_Dumbledore put him in a full body bind while he was under his invisibility cloak. When he did Malfoy disarmed him, and told Dumbledore how he got the Death Eaters in, and that it was his mission to kill the headmaster," Ron told her, "He couldn't do it, and Harry thought that there might even be a way to save Draco."_

"_Why? Draco wouldn't have done the same thing if it was the other way around, I'm not to sure if he'd even accept Harry's help," Daphne said to Ron._

"_We all know that and despite protests from Hermione and I, Harry was still going to do it, because that's just Harry," Ron answered._

"_But, didn't Harry torture and kill Draco?" she asked._

"_That's part of what made Ginny's death do hard for him," Ron informed her, "Voldemort knew we left the Burrow, but thanks to Hermione and Harry he couldn't find us, so he attacked the Burrow. It was Snape's idea really. When the wards came down, the Order came in to help everyone that was still there. That's when Voldemort cut off everyone's escape making ant- portkey and anti- apparation wards. He was so happy that Harry got sucked into his mind. He watched everything as Voldemort sent Malfoy and Snape after Ginny. He was about to have Draco rape Ginny when Harry became so furious he overcame everything Voldemort had and took over his body. He then killed Snape with the Killing Curse and Draco with the Cruciatus. Voldemort regained control and killed Ginny while Harry watched. Harry forcefully removed himself from Voldemort's mind and then apparated to the Burrow, through the wards, without even breaking them. By then Voldemort was gone and Ginny was dead. Draco was the only one there and Harry took everything he was feeling out on him."_

"_Hermione and I didn't arrive until afterwards. By that time he was just holding Ginny's body. He was completely devastated, like the whole world had just ended for him. The look in his eyes was horrible, it was like he died. His magic was so out of control, it was incredible. He was immune to all curses for a good two weeks after that, even the Cruciatus Curse had no effect on him. When he finally began to come around, he was still just a shadow of what he was. Coming back to Hogwarts helped a little and teaching here has helped more than you know… But whatever it is you two are doing is what's holding him together. It's almost like we have the old Harry back… Yet, we all know he's still holding himself back, and other than Luna, you seem to be the only person who can get him to open up," Ron took a deep breath, "Like I said before, you've been good for him. You've been there when he's needed you. I won't come in between that, as long as you don't hurt Harry."_

"_He can take care of himself," Daphne said sternly, and Harry was a bit agitated over Ron's protectiveness as well. Ron simply laughed, he could sense Daphne's anger and annoyance bristling._

"_You think I've been Harry Potter's friend for seven years and not know that!" he said laughingly, before turning serious again, "He's been through more than anyone should go through, and THAT was before Hogwarts. Since he's faced Voldemort multiple times, actually dueled with him, has possessed and has been possessed by him, killed a fully grown basilisk, and chased off hundreds of Dementors. To top it all off 'his relatives' hate him, and everyone he knows and loves has or is willing to die for him, and not because he is the 'Boy Who Lived', but because he's just plain old Harry, and he'd do the same for anybody, no matter who they are."_

_There was silence for a few moments, "Why? I mean I'm a Slytherin and he and…" Daphne was cut off._

"_Fourth Year," Ron told her, "After the first task I swore a Wizard's Oath that no matter what happens, I would do everything I could to be there for him. Right now, you're what he needs, who am I to say otherwise?"_

"_That's definitely different than what I'd have expected to here from you," she said honestly._

"_Just watching Harry, I've learned that you can't protect everyone the way you want to all the time," he said, "We've all changed, but none of us more than Harry, since Ginny died. As for you being a Slytherin… I don't know anyone who was more of a Slytherin than Harry and Ginny."_

_Harry countered the disillusionment charm as Ron left the empty classroom. "Ron, thank you…" Harry said softly, but Ron heard him and paused just a moment. He slightly nodded his head and left. Now he took a deep breath. He knew that Daphne knew almost everything there was to know about Harry Potter, albeit the short version and he knew she had to make a choice, just like Ginny had… Ginny… She paid the price with her life… Would Daphne be willing to do the same? Even if she would, could he handle it? Like Ron said, he'd been pushed past his limit once, and it hadn't been very long since then… Harry knew at that point there was only one way to find out._

"_Daph…" he said nervously. She seemed to be in deep thought. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice._

"_Harry, sorry… I…" He silenced her by putting his finger on her lips._

"_When you were late I came looking for you, I heard the whole thing…" He was now even more nervous. In such a short time he and Daphne had become close friends, almost something more… and yet there was something holding them back. Harry knew what it was, it was him. While he had accepted Ginny's death, he still hadn't let go. Ron of all people even said as much and Harry knew he was right… "Don't say anything just yet, just let me know when you're ready…" Harry wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. It was then that he realized just how lonely he had been over the summer at #12 Grimmauld Place._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tears stung Harry's eyes. It was one of the few and the last moments of real happiness he indulged in. It had been a little more than a week later that she had given her answer, on October 31st, Halloween, the first Battle of Hogwarts and the first real test of Harry's Defense Classes which were augmented by extra training time in the Room of Requirement where the newly reformed Dumbledore's Army had been training and waiting for their chance when Voldemort would strike next…


	6. Children of the Prophecy

**Chapter 6: Children of the Prophecy**

**_Hello, Harry_** a voice shook him from his musings.

'Damn!' He thought. A sickening raspy laugh could be heard, yet he was still alone within the Chamber of Secrets.

**_Now Harry, is that a way to greet an old friend?_** said the raspy, slithering voice.

"Hello, Tom," he said aloud.

**_Much better, but why do you insist on calling me by my filthy Muggle father's name?_** asked Lord Voldemort.

"Because regardless of what you may think; you'll always be a mere half blood. Your filthy Muggle father is part of who you are," he said.

**_So Potter, where on earth have you been?_** Harry could tell Voldemort was curious, yet he wasn't even trying to forcefully determine what Harry had been up to. **_Ah, the Chamber of Secrets… amazing work if you ask me, I haven't been down here in many years. Not since I was sixteen. Don't tell me you're going to try and use Slytherin's monster against his heir are you?_**

"Perhaps if I hadn't killed it when I was twelve," said Harry, "What do you want Tom?"

**_You, either on my side or dead, take your pick_** said Voldemort truthfully.

"My answer is the same as always," Harry replied.

**_That foolish Gryffindor pride. Remember what I told you when you were eleven… There is only power and those to weak to seek it. Your pathetic friends are all gone, there is no one left to prevent you from your destiny. The balance of power has shifted, you no longer will be able to escape my grasp for long._**

Harry smirked in spite of himself, "Then I suppose the playing ground is nearly even then. I have already taken the first five steps to ensure that you are no longer immortal. Just one more to go and it will be just us, once and for all." Voldemort went silent after that. Harry could feel the subtle probing in his mind, he then slammed shut all access to his mind and heavily shielded his knowledge of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The subtle probing went from feather light touches to a forceful battering ram. Not only did Harry begin to get a major headache from the strain, the curse scar on his forehead started burning with intense pain. He put his hands on his head and dropped to his knees trying to force out the Dark Lord. His thoughts went right to those who had left him behind to go on the next great adventure.

He remembered Neville's bravery at the Hogwarts Massacre, Ron's unwavering stubborn loyalty, Hermione's studious attitude and analytical resolve, Luna's unnerving dreamy stare that was more perceptive than she ever let on, Tonk's cheerful clumsiness, Molly's smothering motherly love, Arthur's fanatical fascination with everything Muggle, Moony's drive to always do what was right, Hagrid's compassion for the dangerous, Sirius' cocky and carefree spirit, Ginny's defiance before Voldemort killed her, Daphne's courage as she defended herself and others against those she had once called family and friends, Gabrielle's child like innocence and naivety ... 'Give me strength…' he mentally pleaded to them.

He felt Tom Riddle's attacks on his mind subside and everything was calm again. His breath began to steady itself and his vision began to clear, yet he did not move from the floor of the Chamber. The onslaught of repressed memories was nearly too much for his and he began to sob. Still no tears came, though his eyes were moist. Fourteen years of carefully repressed memories all came flooding back to his consciousness only to be shut out again. His heart went back to being the blackened stone it had been before. Now he needed to get back to Dumbledore and make sure the old man found somewhere to hide. Tom knew he was in the Chamber of Secrets and it was only a matter of time until he sent his Death Eaters after the Chosen One. He shook his head at his own failure. He managed to let his Occulmency shields slip when he came down to the Chamber to clear his mind.

As he made his way back up to the headmaster's office, he couldn't help but remember that Halloween after Ron and Daphne had their talk. Harry and Daphne decided it was probably for the best that their relationship remained a secret while he was teaching and she was a student. On the other hand, Daphne thought it would be for the best if they were at least more open with Harry's friends. When asked about her friends, she waved off the subject stating that most of them were never the accepting type, and could possibly create the type of situation they hoped to avoid.

_FLASHBACK_

_The stress was beginning to get to him. Then again, between teaching 1st-7th years, training the Defense Association, having a secret relationship with the Slytherin Centerfold, Daphne Greengrass, and special tutoring in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Occulmency would do that to a person. He was just glad that the Headmistress wasn't forcing him to do a full regular class schedule. Things were especially bad on days he was training to increase the strength and durability of his occulmency shields, which was difficult to do sense they couldn't find an accomplished Legimens that could/would do the job full time._

_Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, including Headmistress McGonagall, Daphne, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Luna; the project that added the most strain to him physically and magically was the Defense of the Founders. Reading through Dumbledore's personal journal, consulting with his portrait and going through various tomes in the restricted section of the library and the Headmistress' personal library had not only allowed him to strengthen the wards of the castle, like McGonagall had already done various times through out the summer, but had allowed him to power the castle's natural defenses himself. It was something Dumbledore hadn't done since early on during the 1st war against Tom Riddle. Considering the amount of power it took, Harry was not surprised he hadn't done it this time._

_The Defense of the Founders took considerable power to remain active. So much power that Dumbledore was one of five Headmasters to even attempt to utilize it and on of three who actually succeeded in doing so. Harry was simply the first non-Headmaster to do so, not to mention the youngest wizard ever to attempt a magical feat of such magnitude. He couldn't wait to bring it up to his 7th year class knowing exactly what Hermione's reaction would be. Of course once the initial shock wore off, he'd have a lot of explaining to Daphne and Ron, who would be the most, incensed that he hadn't told them in the first place. Then, after her initial fascination had worn off and she learned everything there was to learn about it, including the amount of magic required, he'd have to sit through a lecture from Hermione. At lease Nev and Luna would forgive him outright…_

_**HALLOWEEN…**_

_Harry had never liked this day. It signified everything wrong with his life. The first ten year of his life he sat locked up in his cupboard while Dudley went out trick or treating, or was being beaten and forced to watch as Dudley pigged out on his spoils for the night while Harry got none. When he was eleven it was the day Quirrell let the troll into the dungeons. Too bad the damn thing didn't stay there…Instead; it made its way up to the girl's lavatory on the first floor. If Ron hadn't been such a git, Hermione wouldn't have been up there to begin with and they wouldn't have had to battle a fully grown mountain troll. Of course he couldn't fully complain because that also cemented the shaky friendship between Harry and Ron, and Hermione._

_The next year was even worse. He, Ron and Hermione had gone to Sir Nicholas' Death Day Party. It was also the day Ginny had finally succumbed to the influence of Tom Riddle's diary. On the way back to Gryffindor tower Harry heard the slithering voice moving through the walls speaking of blood, death and murder. Charging ahead with out thinking, Harry followed the voice bringing Ron and Hermione with him. It was when they stumbled on the flooded bathroom, Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the message written in blood on the wall, along with Filch's cat, which had been petrified._

'_Enemy of the Heir, Beware; the Chamber of Secrets has been opened…'_

_Still, no one knew what Ginny had been through that year. Harry had been shocked, horrified even when she had told him of her experiences in his sixth year when they started dating. Still, he was even more surprised that she, like him, had the occasional nightmares (well, more than occasional for him) of Riddle and the horrors he put her through. She carried the burden with an inner strength that Harry had never seen in anyone. She had never spoken of what she had gone through to anyone, except Harry who already knew everything she had went through. It was after this that Harry opened up about his brief possession by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. He described the pain he felt, how he had wished that death would finally take him so that he could be with Sirius and his parents. It was this shared experience alone that had brought him and Ginny closer to each other than anyone else they had ever been with._

_Third year was better, but not much. He and the rest of the denizens of Gryffindor Tower had spent the entire night in the Great Hall because his Godfather, Sirius Black, had tried to break in. This had been when they had all thought the Sirius was a crazed mass murderer hell bent on getting revenge for Voldemort's defeat and killing Harry Potter. How wrong they were… If only Snape hadn't interfered, Remus had taken his potion, or even better yet, if they had all taken better precaution of keeping a better hold of all their wands so that MAYBE Peter Pettigrew would not have escaped. It was Harry's one chance at freedom from the Dursleys… His one chance at a normal life and maybe even having a family that loved and cared for him… As if, he was "The Boy Who Lived", "The Chosen One", he wasn't meant for a happy life filled with love, caring and hope. The past 12 years was proof of that._

_The Tri-Wizard Tournament was held his fourth year and the three champions representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beaubatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institution of Wizardry were to be chosen on Halloween night. Hufflepuff seeker and Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory was chosen to represent Hogwarts, his future sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour, was chosen to represent Beaubatons, and International Quidditch Star and #1 ranked seeker in the world, Viktor Krum was chosen to represent Durmstrang. Each were exceptional students, had achieved many great things and all had the necessary tact, guile, skill and power to complete each task laid before them, and the wild card… Harry Potter, only known survivor of the Killing Curse, Slayer of a Basilisk, Parselmouth, youngest seeker in over a century, and the one who defeated Voldemort not once, but three times and the only person to score higher than Hermione Granger in Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was the only time in history that the Tri-Wizard Tournament had four, not three champions. Halloween night definitely set the tone for the rest of that year…_

_His "Lifetime Quidditch Ban" came into full affect in his fifth year and his Firebolt was confiscated for the 2nd time since Sirius had given it to him Christmas his third year. He had also spent most of the entire night with Professor Umbridge in detention "writing lines". In truth, he was "writing lines", while carving "I must not tell lies" on the back of his hand. Still, to this very day, Harry Potter despised nothing more than a blood quill, except for Voldemort, of course…_

_Sixth Year was quite refreshing compared to the previous fourteen years. No Dark Lords, Trolls, 40 ft snakes, escaped murderers, tournaments, or blood quills. However, Harry spent most of the day wishing Voldemort had come. It was by far the worst Quidditch practice Harry EVER had in six years. He'd come very close to hitting both Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley in the name of Ron's little sister, Ginny. Over the summer he'd gotten to know her and began to slowly develop feelings for the 5th year fireball. He had wanted to hit Dean for snogging Ginny and he had almost hit Ron for nearly hexing her. Granted she did provoke him a bit, but he still had no right to be as over-protective as he was towards her…_

_The constant trickling pain of his scar could only be one thing, an omen, and not a very good one either. There was something not right in the air, and Harry as well as the students, other teachers, and ghosts could all feel it. It was almost as if a death shroud hung over the castle and even Moaning Myrtle had been anxious and subdued enough to forgo her usual routine of spying on prefects and flooding the bathroom guarding the Chamber of Secrets. The tension was thick enough that even Peeves' routine of mischief and mayhem had come to an all stop._

_Pain numbing and headache potions had no effect and it took all of his willpower to maintain his occulmency shields. The pain subsided at lunch time when he had lunch in his office with Daphne when she kissed his scar before leaving him to go to her next class. It came apparent to him what his feelings were, and he hoped he wouldn't be too crushed if he didn't like the answer she still hadn't given him. Little did he know she'd give him his answer that night..._

_The other significant event of that night was the first real confrontation he had with Tom Riddle through their curse link and on the battlefield._

_He was teaching the 7th year NEWT class when it happened. Voldemort tore right through his occulmency shields as if they were made out of paper. The pain was excruciating and he immediately put his hand to his scar. The other 7th years looked alarmed, each frozen in place. Neville had been the first to recover. "Seamus, go get Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin now!" he shouted. When they heard Harry speak everyone froze with fear, even Theodore Nott, who was the only other person who had heard the Dark Lord's voice other than Harry._

"_Pitiful," he said in a raspy hissing voice. Harry's eyes flashed red as he spoke. Then suddenly his face contorted with pain and his eyes turned green again._

"_Get… out of… my… mind, Tom!" he said to the Dark Lord. He suddenly laughed as his eyes turned red again._

"_Isn't turn about fair play?" asked Voldemort, "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me when I killed your little bloodtraitor whore." Ron face turned red with anger, but Hermione and Neville kept him from acting on whatever impulse he had in mind. Daphne turned pale white as she realized what was happening._

"_You have no right to speak of her, Voldemort!" Harry said angrily. Everyone in the class gasped as they realized who second voice belonged to._

"_Everyone get out NOW! Get McGonagall or Lupin here quick!" Neville shouted. As the students started to run out of the classroom in a panic the doors shut blocking their exit._

"_You don't think I'd let them leave did you?" asked Voldemort laughingly. He hit Neville with a banishing charm and he slammed into the wall in the back of the classroom. "Now you'll watch as I slowly kill or torture all of your classmates to madness Potter, just like the red-headed bloodtraitor you failed to save."_

_Harry began to glow a dim gold color. "Leave them… Alone! This is… between… US!" His right hand went to his scar, while his left held his wand tightly._

"_Still resisting Potter? Resistance is futile!" Voldemort hissed, "Let's start with your precious Mudblood, AVADA…" Ron stood firmly in front of Hermione refusing to let her to be hit with the deadly curse. Hermione, was struggling against Ron trying to keep him from being hit was well, but his superior strength kept her well shielded behind him. The whole class watched in horror as the tip of Harry's wand was glowing a bright green. "Ked…"_

"_Expelliarmus!" shouted a voice from the back of the classroom. The silver jolt smashed into Harry and dissipated leaving him very unaffected. Neville paled as the disarming charm failed, his head bleeding profusely. It was enough, however, to distract Voldemort. Harry's left arm jerked away towards an empty corner of the class room._

"…_avra!" he finished the green spell crashed into stone. "That was pathetic Longbottom! CRUCIO!" The force of the spell slammed Neville back into the wall and he screamed and writhed in pain as the rest of the class watched._

"_Harry please, you must stop! Harry, you can fight it!" Daphne was shouting, desperately pleading to Harry. Harry's now red eyes met Daphne's._

"_This is all too good; Potter has found himself another bloodtraitor whore! AVA-!" Voldemort began before yelling out in pain. Finally Harry's wand fell to the floor and both of Harry's hands went to his head._

"_You… will… NOT… harm… HER!" Harry shouted and his aura went from being just barely visible to glowing brightly. All the glass in the room shattered and the doors to the outside corridor and his office blew completely off, splintering into pieces. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Throwing all caution to the wind Daphne ran to Harry and held him close._

"_Harry, wake up! Harry please, say something!" she was frantic._

_Harry's eyes flickered and his voice was weak. He slowly opened his eyelids and in a hoarse voice told her. "Daph… He… He's coming… Tonight they're going… going to attack… Hogwarts…" he finished before slipping back into unconsciousness._

_A few hours passed when Harry finally came to. He saw Neville in the bed next to him. His wounds healed, but he still looked a mess. Daphne had her head buried in her arms, she looked like she had been crying. Harry gently started stroking her hair. Her head shot up instantly, her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, she had been crying. Harry felt a sharp pang in his heart remembering what had happened and what was likely to happen._

"_Harry!" she shouted, "I was so worried!"_

"_How's Nev?" he asked guiltily._

"_He'll be fine; Madam Pomphrey said that even though Voldemort used your body to cast the Cruciatus curse he wasn't able to tap into your power because it was still a lot weaker than the ones you used against the Death Eaters at the Burrow and the Lovegood Mansion…" She said the last part with a bit of hesitancy because they were painful memories for him._

"_I was also resisting him. I barely won…" he said, he couldn't look Daphne in the eye, "And now I've put everyone in danger… Nev's in here with me and Ron and Hermione almost got killed because I thought I could handle things. I'm a danger to everyone more now than ever…" His eyes closed and for the first time in a long time he felt hopeless._

_Daphne could feel her heart breaking. Now she knew exactly what Ron meant. Voldemort had stirred up a lot of painful memories and even though Harry managed to save them all by fighting him off, he saw it as a failure because Voldemort was able to possess him again for a second time. Now Harry and one of his closest friends were in the hospital wing and many more of his friends had almost been killed. She realized then what it meant to be with Harry Potter, the dedication and the sacrifice and the courage to stay with him through thick and thin. She could only count one person who had been there and shared every one of Harry's burdens with him since his time at Hogwarts, and she shuddered to think about all he had done to cope before then._

"_Good Mr. Potter, you're awake…" said Madam Pomphrey shattering into the two young teens thoughts. "You were suffering from acute magical stress and a severe case of physical exhaustion. You should be up in tip top shape by tomorrow afternoon."_

"_That's unacceptable…" said Harry, "If I don't make preparations now, we won't survive the night…"_

"_Barring You-Know-Who attacking Hogwarts itself, there is no emergency that takes priority over getting some rest," the nurse replied. Harry immediately turned to Daphne._

"_Didn't you tell them? He could be here at anytime and the wards and the D.A. won't be enough…" he started getting up, "I have to go to the heart of the school and activate the Defense of the Founders."_

"_The Headmistress knows, she's been calling in Aurors and member of the Order of the Phoenix but after the attack in the Defense classroom, the Ministry is reluctant to send anyone..."_

"_Because they think at any moment Voldemort could possess me and kill as many Aurors as he can before I either am killed or fight him off," he said angrily, "Tom doesn't have the power to do that for a while at least, but he still has enough to take Hogwarts if I don't do something…"_

_**T**he Great Hall was buzzing with anxiety. Revelations about Harry's scar and everyone's favorite professor being possessed by the Dark Lord had done little for the school's morale. With the added threat that Voldemort would be at Hogwarts soon with Harry being incapacitated was overwhelming. Everyone's fear of Harry's possession had been quelled when Headmistress McGonagall, Ron and Hermione had told everyone that Harry had done the same to Voldemort earlier during the summer. Many of the Slytherins took this badly because it meant that the master that many of their parents followed may have found, at long last, an equal in Harry Potter._

_Currently the Headmistress was going over the plans of defense of the castle with the older students, the dozen Aurors who had shown up and members of the Order of the Phoenix, while trying to figure out a safe place for the younger children. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted when the doors slammed open and a familiar black haired boy with glasses and a lightning bolt scar stepped through._

"_That won't be necessary Professor." Harry yelled, "Nott! You have a choice. Side with me and help us defend the castle, or side with your master and suffer the consequences."_

"_What's going on?" asked a confused Daphne._

"_Professor," Harry said facing the headmistress, "Remember that new ability I developed over the summer," he paused, McGonagall nodded and he continued, "It can see the Dark Mark. DIFFINDO!" everyone gasped. The purple jolt of magic shot at Theodore Nott's sleeve and the Dark Mark on his arm was revealed. "Next hex, you won't be so lucky..." threatened Harry, his voice dripping with venom wand pointed at Nott's face. The normally reserved boy paled and nodded._

"_I-I'll join y-you, Potter, w-w-what do y-you need?" asked Theodore._

"_You, Crabbe, Goyle, Hannah, Luna, Parvati and Padma need to take all fourth year students and below to the Room of Requirement, if you're not sure where that is one of the girls or your dunderheads should be able to show you how to get there and access the room. 6th and 7th Years who are in the D.A. and professors and Order members who are accomplished duelers will be in the courtyard in the unlikely event that the breach the gates. All others will be firing spells from the battlements. Ron, you and Hermione will be with me."_

_Before anyone could object or react, another voice came from behind Harry. "What about me?" Everyone turned to see a banged up, but otherwise well, Neville Longbottom._

"_Are you alright?" asked Harry._

"_I'm not 100, but I can still manage," replied Neville._

"_Alright, Nev, you're in charge of the team in the court yard, Susan, you take charge of everyone in the battlements." He turned to leave with Ron and Hermione following close behind when one of the Aurors spoke up._

"_Exactly why are we taking orders from a kid who thinks he's one of the professors, despite not having taken his NEWTs yet?" asked the Auror._

_Harry immediately spun around and looked the Auror in the eye, his emerald eyes blazing with magic power. His golden aura started glowing faintly. "When was the last time you dueled Voldemort? Have you ever been possessed by him? Do you even know of anyone else who's possessed him? I've faced him eight times and I've beaten him every single time, even when he possessed me in the Ministry of Magic and in the Defense Classroom. I know him better than anyone, and I am much stronger than either him or Dumbledore at the height of their power! So if you think you can deal with him better than I, you should tell us now, or else shut up and start taking orders from a deranged, attention seeking brat whose ego is much too large for his own good!" the Auror shrank back at Harry's rebuke as did many others who were in the room. Professor McGonagall stopped them before they left._

"_Mr. Potter, where are you off to?" Harry simply smiled at her._

"_To the Heart of Hogwarts, I am going to activate the castle's long dormant defenses," said Harry. Hermione's eyes widened as having read 'Hogwarts, A History' knew exactly to what he was referring to._

"_The Defense of the Founders, Harry, it takes a lot of magical power to even power it, let alone activate it! The strain could kill you!" Hermione said worriedly, "Even if you could manage it, there is no guarantee that it would kill Voldemort."_

"_Professor Dumbledore spent most of the two years powering it up until he died; I've been doing the same since the middle of September. I've even managed to put some of my own personality into the castle itself. You and I are going to activate the defenses, while Ron directs the battle, and you and Ron are going to add some of your own personalities to Hogwarts as well. We'll give them the best of Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff while showing everyone exactly why we are Gryffindors." Harry smirked, then turned serious, "I can't face Voldemort right now… I'm not ready, I may be more powerful than he is, but he still has over 50 years of knowledge and experience over me, in a proper duel I'd either lose or take him with me, so our best bet right now is to minimize our loses and weaken them so they don't try anything for a while…" Harry's scar burst with pain and he was brought to his knees. "I-it's started… In about 5 minutes the wards will be down… Everybody move!" Everyone started filing out of the Great Hall except Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Looks like it's just us three again…"_

_Harry led them to the room where the four champions from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He stood in the center of the room. "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, spirits of the Hogwarts Four… Hearts of the brave, clever, loyal and cunning…The Champion of the Light summons you…" As Harry began to chant, the room began to change. A bright light enveloped Harry. In front of Harry a small stone pedestal appeared with a large clear crystal embedded in it. "Ron, Hermione, put your hands on the crystal." As they did a bright white surge of magic started to flow through their arms. "Repeat after me, courageous Gryffindor, brilliant Ravenclaw, diligent Hufflepuff, and ambitious Slytherin… The Protector of the Weak and Defender of the Innocent summon you…" Ron and Hermione repeated in unison, "Acknowledge and Accept us, Hogwarts, Guardian of the Founders Four…" A blue beam shot out of the crystal and connected with Ron and Hermione in the chest. Two more blue beams connected them with Harry as a green one connected Ron to Hermione. A solid gold beam connected Harry to the crystal on the stone pedestal. There was a bright flash, and they all three slumped to their knees. Harry was the first to recover. "Alright Ron, now as another project I've been working on..." Harry placed his hands one the crystal, "Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, Hogwarts pranksters of the Founders Four…I solemnly swear I am up to no good…" The back wall transformed into a large version of the Marauders Map. A large table appeared before it, with five basins filled with murky gray water._

"_H-Harry… A-Are those scrying basins?" asked Hermione in awe._

"_Yes, Hermione they are. Ron, this is how you're going to direct the battle. You'll be able to tell where everyone is in the castle and be able to direct the battle from here. The scrying basins will allow you to see the action anywhere within range of the map and all you have to do point your wand at the person you wish to speak to and say their name. As long as they are on the map you can speak with them from here."_

"_Bloody hell, Harry… Even 'Mione would have trouble pulling all of this off…" Ron said awestruck._

"_This is truly amazing, I doubt I could have even have done half of this…" Hermione said with a hint of sadness and envy._

"_Nonsense Hermione, you're the most brilliant witch of the age, of course you could!" Ron complimented._

"_Ron's right, 'Mione, you may have had troubles at first with the amount of magic used to do all of this, but you'd have gotten it eventually, you've never failed us before, and I doubt you ever will," said Harry confidently. Hermione had tears in her eyes and she pulled Harry and Ron into a tight hug._

"_Thank you; now let's get through this…" she said before releasing them._

"_Ron set to arranging the battle, we've managed everyone a few minutes more, but not too many more…" Harry warned Ron, who had immediately set to work. "Hermione, let get activate the defenders shall we? Do you remember the chanting on page 397?"_

_Hermione's blush betrayed her, she reluctantly nodded._

"_Don't ever change Hermione," Harry chuckled, "Only you would memorize 'Hogwarts, A History'."_

"_ONLY you, Mr. Potter, would see fit to tease your best friend, when an evil Dark Lord is literally knocking at the door."_

_They each placed their hands on the crystal on the stone pedestal. In unison they recited, "Hogwarts, Guardian of the Founders Four; Heart, mind and spirit of all that is good and pure; Champion and Defender summon you; Aid us in our quest to defeat the darkness; Protect the weak, the innocent and the light, and those who can not protect themselves; Drive out the forces of Darkness; May our hearts and spirits stay true!" Immediately Hermione started to glow a faint light blue, while Harry's golden aura began to illuminate the entire room…_

_Everyone waited anxiously for the wards to fall. Neville was wondering what in the world he was doing out there. He watched as the wards began to weaken and fall. Momentarily, when it looked like the last of them would fail, they flared back up again. He knew Harry was doing everything he could at that moment and Neville secretly prayed that it would be enough. The real shock, however, came when the castle seemed to come alive._

_Guys, how is everything look from out there? asked Ron to all those who were sided against Voldemort. It all looks wicked from in here! It was strange, but they could all hear Ron's voice in their minds, and judging by what he had told them he was still in the 'Heart of Hogwarts'._

_As the wards began to flicker and fade, Ron gave the order for the people on the battlements to attack. Neville, the 7th Years, Aurors, and Professors Flitwick, Sinistra, Hooch, Lupin, Tonks, Bill and McGonagall were all waiting patiently in the court yard. They watched as many of their classmates ducked behind the walls of the battlements avoiding curses and hexes of all kinds. Neville cringed as he watched a few of his classmates fall either unconscious or dead by a barrage of spells. He hoped for the former._

_They all remained hidden as they listened to the banging of giant fists and spells striking the doors to the castle. Finally as the doors began to give way the Stone Gargoyles for the castle rooftops came alive and swooped down on their attackers. Several Death Eaters and one of the four giants were taken out immediately. Everyone started firing spells at the giants, to no avail. Neville was hit with a flash of inspiration and threw a Conjunctivitis Curse at one of the giant's eyes. It screamed in pain and Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately ended its life with a strong Reductor Curse into its large gaping mouth. Neville quickly glanced over at Kingsley and the bald Auror nodded. They both charged forward to take out a second giant when a barrage of spells cut them off. A quick Protego from Neville was all that saved them as Kingsely's reflexive Auror training kicked in and he deflected most of the hexes and curses that got past Neville's shield with his wand._

"_I can't hold them off for too much longer…" Neville said to the bald Auror. His shield was weakening rapidly against the constant strain._

"_As soon as your shield falls, I raise one of my own and you'll be able to get to cover!" Kingsley._

"_No! You're one of the best fighters on our side; I'll hold them off while I can!" Neville argued. His point was made mute when a large stone Golem rose from the ground in front of them taking the brunt of the enemies' spells. After a receiving a message from Ron, Neville and Kingsley signaled for the others to charge the Death Eaters._

_The golems stood against the Giants valiantly, but were easily swatted away by massive clubs, or crumbled underneath dozens of curses that they were hit with. The gargoyles were met with better success, but they could only keep the remaining two giants distracted and irritated at best. The Death Eaters were becoming more accurate with their Reductor Curses and it was only a matter of time before the Giants would be able to rampage again._

_The Death Eaters numbers proved too great, even with Ron's superior tactics. Although two giants and dozens of Death Eaters had been either knocked unconscious or killed and the combined forces of students, professors, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, had lost one Auror, who had been killed, and three students, all unconscious, the Death Eaters were still winning. Suddenly a loud horn sounded from nowhere. Clanking sounds could be heard coming from inside the castle and a whistling sound could be heard in the air._

_Screams of agony and pain could be heard as a first volley of arrows cut down the ranks of Death Eaters. Suddenly it came apparent where the horn had sounded from, the Forbidden Forrest. The Centaurs joined into the fray firing volley after volley at the dark wizards who had come to slaughter innocent children. The clanking sounds became thunderous as suits of armor marched in ranks down into the court yard and began to engage the Death Eaters._

_Bellatrix Lestrange was in her element once again. The screams of agony, the looks of terror, the taste of fear, and the smell of death all filled her senses and she felt herself enveloped in a crazed orgasmic feeling of bloodlust. She was very liberal in the use of her favorite curse, The Cruciatus, the Torture Curse. As she moved from person to person applying it to them, she couldn't help but revel in the pure ecstasy of the feeling. On the battle field she was dominant, on the battle field she was in control. The only thing she enjoyed more than the screams of her victims was her own screams of pure joy as the Dark Lord would apply the same curse to her on nights she had served him well. Bellatrix hoped this would be one of those nights. She had a lustful gleam in her eye was she dueled with pitiful Aurors and foolish students who dared to stand against the Dark Lord. That's when she saw him._

_Not but a few feet away from her was the Longbottom boy. She remembered, as a shiver ran down her spine, the night he tortured the foolish boy's parents looking for the whereabouts of the Dark Lord. She moaned with pleasure as the feeling washed through her. She would finish what she had started._

_Neville had seen her, the cursed bitch that had tortured his parents to madness, had killed Harry's godfather, and had been responsible for Luna's father's death. She would pay! Neville was seeing red, his one thought on one thing, to kill Bellatrix Lestrange or die trying. Neville charged after her and sent a barrage of spells in her direction. She deflected every one of them with her wand. She simply laughed at the boy's attempts to curse her, which enraged him even more. The duel was on._

"_Widdle, baby Wongbottom, here to get widdle ole me?" Bellatrix taunted. Just then an Auror joined the duel. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted, as she sidestepped a curse he sent at her. With a sickening green flash the Auror slumped to the ground his eyes devoid of all life. Neville took the opening she gave him._

"_CRUCIO!" he shouted. The Cruciatus Curse brought her to her knees. But after a slight whimper of pain, she started laughing and shook off Neville's curse._

"_Widdle Wongbottom, almost as bad as widdle baby Potty," Bellatrix said laughingly, "You don't have it in you. Not enough… Righteous anger will only get you so far, you must feel the curse, and learn to enjoy it, revel in the pleasure of causing the pain of others."_

_Neville remembered what Harry had said as #12 Grimmauld Place when he told the Grangers about the prophecy and the war. I wanted vengeance more than anything. I wanted her to hurt as much as I did, so I did the only thing I could think of. Something I'm not proud of, something, until now, I'd only told Ginny… I used an Unforgivable… he ignored Hermione's gasp I put everything I could into it, yet she laughed at me. Soon confusion overcame rage and fury, and she explained to me that in order to properly cast it, I had to enjoy it. I had to enjoy inflicting pain in others, and embrace the darkness of my own soul and using all of the hate in my heart as a weapon. I didn't have it… Even with everything that had happened, I wanted only mere vengeance, not revenge… I couldn't bring myself to hate her enough for that… Even after what she did to Neville's parents and Sirius… No, it was Voldemort who did that for her. He took away the one boundary I had left that kept me from poisoning my own soul. It's because of him that I can not only use the Cruciatus Curse, but the Killing Curse as well._

_He felt sick to his stomach. He had cast the Cruciatus Curse, the curse responsible for his parents' condition, why they had spent the last 16 year in St Mungos. He didn't have time to dwell as Bellatrix Lestrange was now rising to her feet. "It was really pathetic Longbottom, Potter made a better go if it the first time he used it." She then started using her taunting baby voice, "But don't wowwy, I wilw show widdle Wongbottom how it's perfwectwy done! CRUCIO!" Neville barely dodged the curse._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately appeared beside him, "You've been doing a fine job, you're the fifth person to ever actually land a curse on her, the first four being He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Alastor Moody, who originally captured her, Dumbledore, and of course, Mr. Potter, during your excursion to the Department of Mysteries. Let's see if we can't do better than last time, eh?"_

_Neville nodded, but didn't take his eyes off of Bellatrix. Both Neville and Kingsley had their wands trained on Bellatrix, and she laughed evilly. "Pathetic, the both of you are! Both of you are picking on a poor, widdle, defensewess girwl wike me!" With the lustful, bloodthirsty glint in her eye and the evil smile on her face, she kept her wand trained on the student and the Auror. At first glance she looked delicate and harmless, but if you looked into her eyes you could tell she was anything but innocent._

_Kingsley struck first, throwing a powerful hex followed by three quick ones as he charged the female Death Eater. Neville was a half step behind him and threw two of his own. Bellatrix lazily deflected all of the curses and fired a killing curse at the duo. They jumped out of the way, Kingsley moving to her left as Neville moved to her right. She knew she couldn't keep up at this rate. She wasn't one of the best duelists and Dark Lord's second without reason. She may not have had Serverus' style, Lucius' finesse, The Dark Lord's power, or Potter's skill, but if anything she was ruthless, and had plenty of style, finesse, power, and skill in her own right. She drew her spare wand._

_She'd only been defeated three times. The first was by mere luck when that fool Moody caught her off guard and stupefied her while she in the middle of pleasuring herself while torturing Frank Longbottom, his wife, Alice, had long since been driven to madness. The second time she had nearly done what the Dark Lord had failed to do and kill Harry Potter. She'd have done it to if the old fool Dumbledore hadn't stepped in. The third time was the only time she'd been bested and for the first time felt actual fear. Potter's powers had grown and rivaled the Dark Lord's. She would not even contemplate Potter being more powerful than the Dark Lord, unlike many of the others, whom she silenced with a quick Avada Kedavra. She only narrowly escaped when the filthy half-blood let his attention wander for only a fraction of a second. She fired the Killing Curse on him and struck him in the chest. How he survived was beyond her, all she knew and needed to know was that it obviously had something to do with the prophesy that was smashed in the Department of Mysteries when she killed that mutt bloodtraitor cousin of hers. These two were attempting to do something that hadn't been achieved even by the most powerful wizards of the age. They were going to try to best Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel._

_Neville cast a powerful hex at Bellatrix that harmlessly bounced off her shield, while she brought her other wand towards him and fired off two more at him. The first slammed into his shield, the second broke through, and knocked him flat on his back. Bellatrix spun around quickly and deflected the curses Kingsley sent at her with relative ease with both wands. She sent several back at him in retaliation. A cutting curse sliced through his sleeve grazing his arm, a Reductor Curse nicked his leg and slowed him down considerably so that the stinging hex could strike his wand arm. Kingsley was defenseless as a Striking Charm struck him in the face sending him to the ground. He still held onto his wand, and he was now bleeding profusely from his nose, and his lip was split and he found himself on the ground as if struck by a massive fist._

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" shouted an angry Neville. Bellatrix spun and jumped out of the way, the charm barely missing her. Kingsley had not been so lucky. He had been trying to stand and the spell hit him in the back. His wand flew through the air as he flipped forward a few feet._

_Bellatrix reacted instantly casting a striking charm that slammed hard into Neville's gut making him gasp for air. She then raised her primary wand arm and cast her favorite curse, her specialty spell, "CRUCIO!" Neville didn't stand a chance of dodging or blocking and was down on the ground convulsing within minutes._

"_Diffindo!" shouted a voice from nowhere. Bellatrix's wand was snapped in half and she was thrown back from the magical backwash. Kingsley had a tight grip on a fallen Death Eater's wand. He quickly healed his face and then walked over to help Neville to his feet. He let go of Neville when he thought he could stand on his own and handed Neville his wand. "Ready to give it another go?" Kingsley asked as Bellatrix stood up._

"_Bella, I'm disappointed… Not even able to defeat a naive schoolboy and an inept Auror you had already defeated once…" said a raspy snake-like voice. Many people in the area noticed the new wizard who had entered the battle and became frightened. A gargoyle came swooping down to attack him, he lazily waved is wand and the gargoyle shattered into dust. He then pointed his wand where a group of Aurors and Suits of Armor were battling Death Eaters. There was a sickening green flash and the entire group of Aurors and Death Eaters fell dead. A blood red flash and the entire area exploded destroying the Suits of Armor. He started laughing. It was raspy and sickening, almost as if someone was dieing._

"_Kingsley, I'll hold him off," said Neville._

"_No… You can't…"_

"_With Harry doing his thing, I'm all we have… I'm the other Child of the Prophecy…" said Neville._

"_Then…"_

"_No… Only Harry can… But that doesn't mean I can't do some damage…" he weakly smiled, "Just do me a favor and take care of Bellatrix… Make sure she pays for what she did to my parents… I can't promise anything, but I'll hold him off as long as I can…" He gathered his quickly fading confidence and stood up straight, walking slowly, yet determined towards Voldemort. His wand gripped tightly in his hand, turning his knuckles white, his hands shaking slightly, wondering why in the hell he was doing what he was about to do… He thought back to his fifth year. He remembered the incident at the Department of Mysteries. Before that he doubted he'd have even have faced a low level Death Eater, let alone a member of Voldemort's inner circle, much less Bellatrix Lestrange the most powerful and vicious of Voldemort's followers. He had done all of those things, and now he was challenging the Dark Lord himself. For just a brief moment he wondered if somehow he had switched bodies with Harry Potter without even knowing it…_

_If Voldemort was surprised, he didn't show it. He simply regarded the Longbottom boy with indifference and perhaps a touch of boredom. Then he actually smirked. "Are you sure it is wise to face someone as fearsome and as powerful as I am, bloodtraitor?"_

"_Neville simply laughed and shook his head, "Not really… In fact, it's the stupidest thing I've done yet… I suppose if I survive this my Gran will kill me…" Neville felt very strange; just simply talking to the Dark Lord, as if they were old friends, was the last thing he thought he'd ever do. At least it delayed his inevitable death a few seconds. "Too bad I'll die at the hands of a filthy half blood…" he was smiling until Voldemort brought his wand up and trained it on Neville._

"_Crucio," Neville barely had time to register that Voldemort had even moved his wand before he was convulsing on the ground yet again. No matter how strong Bellatrix was, Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse was much stronger. His only coherent thought was that Harry had been right. When Harry/Voldemort had used the same curse earlier, Harry had been holding Voldemort back…_

_END FLASHBACK_


	7. The Loses Begin

**Chapter 7: The Loses Begin…**

Harry knew he didn't have much time. He wanted to be long gone from Hogwarts, or at least away from the Headmaster's Office before the Death Eaters would show up. With the loves of his life, his best friends, mentors, family and Hogwarts gone, the Headmaster's portrait was his last link to the past. He had to no time to left… He had to converse with he portrait to plan out the next phase of their offensive. HE was so close, and now everything was going to be thrown away… He knew Albus had at least two other frames still in existence, but the stubborn old fool would never leave Hogwarts, not even for the "Greater Good".

'How hypocritical, when he was alive he'd do anything, including subjecting a child to 16 years of abuse, for the 'Greater Good'. Now he can't even bring himself to leave the castle in order to protect himself… I can't afford to lose him again… not yet…' Harry's thought darkly as he raced to the Headmaster's Office.

He was one of the few who could Apparate through the residual wards around Hogwarts and the ONLY person who could either Apparate or port-key directly to the Headmaster's Office. That didn't mean the Death Eaters couldn't trace and Apparation or Port-key to where he went… While Voldemort knew of Dumbledore's existence, he generally left the old man alone to wallow in self-pity knowing that he had failed to protect his beloved school miserably. He doubted Voldemort's 'mercy' would last too long if he knew that for the past twelve years he had be consulting with the bloody portrait in order to defeat the Dark Tosser.

As he raced through the castle, the memories of the 1st Battle of Hogwarts were still fresh in his mind. He had been as desperate that night as he was this very morning. While the Defense of the Founders had done its job and saved hundred of lives, while repelling the Death Eater/Giant attack, it did little to nothing against Voldemort. He was just too powerful, despite his struggle with Harry earlier that day, and both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger using their own magic to power the castle's inert defenses. As he sensed Neville go down to Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse, he could feel Ron's desperation and worry for his friend. No amount of tactics could save the brave Gryffindor that everyone had gravely underestimated. It wasn't until Hermione's silent plea for Harry to help, through their connection to the castle did Harry take the necessary action to save Neville Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was being beaten by Bellatrix Lestrange for yet a third time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Neville had barely time to acknowledge Voldemort's wand being drawn and trained right on him. His movements were so quick Neville could barely follow them. It wasn't until he heard the dreaded words did he realize he made a big mistake and underestimated the Dark Lord. "CRUCIO," Neville was on the ground convulsing in pain before he even realized he was being cursed._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt wasn't faring much better. Bellatrix was much more powerful than him and just as skilled. Added to the fact that the wand in his hand wasn't even his, he was fighting an uphill battle. The last thing he needed was a handicap while facing the person who was likely the most powerful witch in the world. He dodged and countered to no avail. She was simply better than he was. What was making his defeat even more embarrassing was the fact she had just dueled two people AND had used two wands simultaneously which was unorthodox and not usually done as it was quite taxing on someone's magical core. 'Then again,' Kingsley thought to himself, 'she does have her proper wand.' While it may or may not be tuned as specifically to her magical core as the wand Kingsley destroyed had been, it was still custom made for the insane, bloodthirsty witch._

_Neville was close to passing out from the pain. He was on his hands and knees, gasping for air. "So Longbottom, are you ready to beg and plead for you life, so that I may mercifully end it? Or do I have to do to you what Bella did to your bloodtraitor parents?"_

_The question enraged Neville. As adrenaline pumped through his veins he ignored the pain coming from his entire body. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at the Dark Lord. "REDUCTO," Neville shouted, at the same moment Voldemort cast the Cruciatus Curse at him, yet again. Neville's yellow bludgeoning curse met Voldemort's blue torture curse directly between the two of them. The Cruciatus Curse seemed to slice through the other curse and continued on its path directly to Neville. Neville was convulsing in mind numbing pain for a third time that day._

"_Did you possible think a simple school boy could possibly match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin himself?" Voldemort taunted Neville after lifting the Cruciatus Curse from the Head Boy._

_After a few short minutes of dueling, Bellatrix had beaten the Senior Auror. She had just lifted the Cruciatus Curse off of him when she heard the Longbottom boy's cries of pain. She couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation. She had tortured Frank Longbottom personally while Barty Crouch Jr., and Rabastian and Randolphus (her husband) Lestrange had raped Alice Longbottom, while her husband watched. She gleefully remembered Alice's tears after she had been violated and defiled in every way, while she was force to watch as Frank had also been raped by Bellatrix. Bellatrix mused that she was probably the only woman in the world to have an orgasm from a man under the Cruciatus Curse. It was all great fun, too bad she had been unable to gain information on the Dark Lord that night. Even worse, she had been captured by that fool Moody along with her husband, brother-in-law, and Death Eater Trainee. The kid still hadn't even taken the Dark Mark yet, but since he had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, he had been apprehended as well. By then it had been too late, the husband and wife Auror Team had been unresponsive to the curses and various other tortures they had been put through._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry found himself once again at the Headmaster's office. "Dumbledore, he knows I'm here!" Harry hastily explained. "You need to leave here immediately."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can not. Hogwarts was my charge to protect and I failed to do so… Just like I failed you when I finally told you of the prophecy…"

"Your duty as Headmaster, and leader of the Light ended with your death, and your responsibility for protecting the innocents of the world fell to me the moment I faced Voldemort my first year." Harry said to the aging portrait. "I still need you sir… Voldemort thinks I came here to hide from him. I can't have you just hanging around here waiting for him to blow-up what's left of your portrait."

"I assure you Harry, that I accept my fate, and my portrait is ready to join the Next Great Adventure," said Dumbledore's portrait calmly.

"You may be ready to go, but I'm not ready for you to be gone, not just yet…" Harry said, "You're all that's left…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Neville was writhing on the ground in pain. His clothes seemed to be smoking from the curse that was just placed upon him. Voldemort lazily walked towards the Longbottom heir. "Pathetic." Voldemort said in disgust. "With Dumbledore gone, there is none left to challenge me! Even Potter had fled before my power!"_

_Despite the horrendous pain he was in, Neville couldn't help but laugh. The laughing was strained and made the pain worse. "Harry will never back down from you," Neville said, trying to bring himself to his knees. "Who do you think is animating all of the statues, the armor and various castle defenses that have even your best followers fleeing from battle?" Neville had a determined look on his face. "Harry Potter, the only wizard you EVER feared. People used to believe it was Dumbledore, I used to be one of them…" His breathing has heavily labored with his efforts of trying to get in some position to defend himself while his body was still suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. "But no matter how hard he tried, he never beat you! Sure a few times he came close, but you were always able to flee, never having to face true defeat… Until that Halloween night EXACTLY sixteen years ago, the night you attacked the Potters. You were not only defeated, but nearly killed by a defenseless baby!" Neville was surprised at his boldness. His confidence was growing, and he could see that the Dark Lord was becoming more and more angry._

_Voldemort raised his wand again at Neville and Neville prepared himself for another bout of pain that never came. "CRU-" He looked up at the Dark Lord to see him and Bellatrix flying through the air. He collapsed from the pain and exhaustion, knowing, without realizing, who it was that had come to save him…_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, Senior Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Member and Second-in-Command of the Order of the Phoenix, expert duelist, and one of the strongest wizards on the planet had been beaten, for a third time by Bellatrix Lestrange. It appeared that her fourteen year stint in Azkaban Prison had done next to nothing in lessening her power or dueling skills. It was easily apparent to him exactly why she was considered to be the most powerful witch in the world, not to mention one of the most sadistic and ruthless. He remembered his days in the Auror Academy, his marks rivaled, if not surpassed those of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the man who originally captured Bellatrix after she and others had tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom. He was the best of the best, the finest the light had to offer, and yet there he lay, battered and beaten._

_It was bad enough Voldemort was out there. With Dumbledore gone he was easily the greatest sorcerer on the planet. That he knew of, only three people who had ever faced Voldemort directly were still living. Moody had lost his leg for his troubles in the first war, and would have died if Dumbledore hadn't stepped in. Potter had amazing luck. He had faced Voldemort more than any INCLUDING Dumbledore and stepped away with more victories, no matter how small, than Dumbledore had ever hoped to win. The third person, the Longbottom boy, wasn't going to last much longer. He stood valiantly against the darkness, but had barely been able to fire off a single spell. From what he saw of Potter's memories, James Potter had fired at least three spells before he was defeated, and Harry Potter himself had fired off two AFTER completing the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the second resulting in Priori Incantatum._

_He looked at the woman who had defeated him. She had a murderous, sadistic glint in her eye. Despite her years in Azkaban she was still quite beautiful. With her sparkling blue eyes and shining black hair, anyone would be hard pressed not to fall in love with her had she not chosen the path of darkness. The beautiful woman before him was nothing more than an evil seductress of pain._

"_How the mighty have fallen!" taunted Bellatrix, "Widdle baby Potty isn't here to save you this time… And Widdle Wongbottom is about to meet the same fate as his disgraceful father and whore mother!" A purple beam of light sprung from her wand and pierced Kingsley's left shoulder. "This is the best the Aurors have to offer!" she laughed sadistically. "You're all weak and pathetic," another purple beam shot from her wand, this time piercing his right leg. "I actually expected a bigger challenge from the "Legendary Shack"! You've made a name for yourself among the prisoners at Azkaban, but I can see now how pathetic they were as well to be brought down by on as weak as you!" A pink curse shot from her wand and Kingsley shouted out in pain. His left knee had been struck with a bone shattering curse._

_He tried to reach for the wand he dropped when she struck him with the Cruciatus Curse. He refused to go down without a fight. Suddenly a wave of immense pain struck his entire body and he couldn't help but convulse and curl up in pain. She had used the torture curse yet again. He could barely hear her maniacal laugh over his own screams of pain. She was slowly torturing the bald Auror and enjoying every minute of it. "I simply LOVE it when you scream like that… I would have loved to have my way with you as your mind is slowly tortured into madness…CRUCIO!" She ran her left hand up and down her body and squeezed her left breast as she applied the Cruciatus Curse on him. "Mmmmmm… You simply know how to drive a girl crazy... SECTUM SEMPRA!" She made a slashing movement with her wand and there was a slash mark made the entire length of his right arm. He yelled out in pain once more. He tried moving his arm but it was useless now. Bellatrix's wand was now lit up with a sickening green light at the tip. Kingsley could barely keep his eyes open. The blood loss was slowly overtaking him. If the lack of blood didn't kill him, it was certain Bellatrix's next spell would. Time seemed to slow as Bellatrix began to say the two little words that would end his life. "Avada…" As he began to lose consciousness he saw Bellatrix suddenly being flung through the air._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Albus, we started this together, we have to end it together," reasoned Harry, "You have much more insight to Riddle than I do and certainly much, much more than the yanks. There is nothing more you can do here at Hogwarts… She was as much my home as yours… Perhaps more so… The rest of the world, whatever is left of it, needs you… We are all that's left…"

"Very well, Harry… We shall meet at my frame in the Hall of Portraits at the Ministry of Magic. From there, I will help you and General Caraway devise a plan to bring Tom out into the open. Then, I will return to Hogwarts as long as Tom or any of his followers have not destroyed the frame here in this office."

"That is acceptable, also, before I go… The war has stepped up to a whole new level. Since the ambush that you and R… That was planned last week… The American Government has decided to authorize the use of the Unforgivable Curses… They're saying that Rules of Engagement have changed now that a traitor is suspected amongst our ranks."

Albus Dumbledore's face fell with deep sadness, "I can not bring myself to condone the use of such dark curses, and however, I do see the logic behind their thinking even if I do not agree with it. Don't let them consume you… You remember what happened last time…"

Harry's eyes flashed briefly. "Do you think I would insult Gabrielle's memory like that Albus? I promised Gabby when she died in my arms that I would not go back to the way I was, that I would live on and defeat the Dark Tosser by any means possible, even if I have to advocate the use of the Unforgivables!" Harry started to glow a faint green color. "It's been too long… I'll end this anyway I have to… I've already lost too much; I can't let anyone else lose what I have."

_FLASHBACK_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt had been rendered unconscious, whether by blood lose or the pain he could not tell. From the looks of things it was probably the blood loss. Remembering the healing charm that Snape had used on Malfoy he concentrated his magic on Shacklebolt's wounds. He had found it in his potions book just in case the greasy git was to use Sectum Sempra on one of his friends._

_Neville Longbottom wasn't faring much better. He was barely conscious, how he'd never know. Neville obviously had more heart and determination than anyone had given him credit for, except for maybe Luna. She seemed to be even more observant than Hermione, which was quite scary, yet sometimes strangely comforting all at once. While he had taken almost no physical damage, he had definitely taken as much spell damage as the human body could take. Neville's body, he noticed, seemed to be almost smoldering._

_After healing Kingsley he moved towards Neville. Voldemort saw him and shot a curse at him. He seemed to phase out as the curse reached him and it passed right through him. Pulling a vial of potion out of his robes, he reached down and undid the stopper, putting the vial to his friend's lips. "You did well, but this is my fight…" As he said this, he stood up and his aura flared. It was a brilliant mix of Gryffindor red and gold and the magical power seemed to roll off of his body. Where Voldemort's presence seemed to bring fear and dread to his enemies, Harry's seemed to bring confidence and hope to his allies._

_Voldemort was startled at the appearance of Harry's aura. Harry had a tight grip on his wand, but did not raise it against Voldemort. "Round and Round we go Potter. You have grown quite powerful… The two of us would have made a great team."_

"_I am stronger than you are, much more powerful. You'd have killed me years ago, whether I was in your service, completely devoted to you or not, all because of one thing: fear. You fear what I am and what I can become." Harry and Voldemort began to circle each other. Harry raised his wand defensively._

"_You seem to have lost your wits Potter… You of all people know your wand is useless against me," Voldemort laughed._

_Harry's eyes narrowed towards Voldemort, "Yours is equally useless." Harry smirked a moment, then his face turned to a grimace. Voldemort was trying to probe Harry's mind to see what Harry was planning. His mental shields were rapidly crumbling, without thinking he raised his wand, "Protego!" he shouted trying to block out Voldemort's Legilimency._

_Voldemort reacted instantly. He pointing his wand at Harry and shouted the first thing that came to mind, "Avada Kedavra!" Everyone on the battlefield froze as they watched Harry Potter attempting to block Voldemort's Killing Curse with a standard shield charm. Time seemed to slow down as the sickening green curse made its way to the glowing silver shield. The Order Members, Aurors, Professors and Students watched in horror, while the Death Eaters waited in anticipation. Each side was wondering if the Light would truly fall on this day, or if they'd see a replay of the event of sixteen years ago._

_The unexpected had happened. The Inner Circle saw a replay of what had happened only three years ago. The sickly, green "unblockable" curse connected with the silver shield and there was an explosion of golden light. The magic became a golden beam of pure magic that connected the wands together. The golden dome appeared around Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived", and Tom Marvolo Riddle, "Lord Voldemort". The glowing white point between the two wands was nearly at the tip of Harry's wand. With little effort, Voldemort pushed the magic towards Harry and the shades of spells started spewing from Harry's wand._

"_Priori Incantatum!" Professor Flitwick said in a gobsmacked voice. "Never in all my years…"_

_Many around him all silently agreed. Harry was trying to fight back with no success. 'No…' He thought as he realized what, or who, he was about to see. To shock everyone even more, the visage of Draco Malfoy appeared from Harry's wand._

"_Damn… Even in death there is no escape from you is there Potter? Too bad I didn't get to experience your bloodtraitor whore before the Dark Lord killed her," he taunted Harry. With a roar of defiance Harry pushed the magic out of his wand and the connection moved quickly towards the center. "You're pathetic Potter! You couldn't beat the Dark Lord then, and you're not going to do so now! The Mudblood and Weasel will die just as your precious Weaselette did!" His taunting only fueled Harry's rage further and the link pushed closer to Voldemort's wand._

"_Fool, what are you doing?" Voldemort spat at the Malfoy shade. The expression on his face showed only fear._

_Draco smirked, "I died for your cause for nothing! You abandoned me to be tortured and torn apart piece by piece. I've seen the true depth of his power, he will defeat you!" Everyone was astonished by Draco's statement, even Harry. The connection finally touched the tip of Voldemort's wand. First to come out of his wand was a very frightened 6th Year that Harry didn't recognize._

"_Harry! I'm sorry I failed you, Professor… Just hold on, she'll be coming soon!" Harry nearly faltered at those words. She was the last person he wanted to see, especially now that he and Daphne… He never finished his thoughts as the spells Voldemort used on Neville flew out of the wand until he was greeted by a smiling red head. She was followed shortly by a scowling greasy haired man with a large nose._

"_Harry, you can do this… You have the power… Destroy him," said Ginny._

"_Gin… I… I'm sorry…" Harry said, tears forming in his eyes._

"_It wasn't your fault Harry!" the shade of Ginny snapped at him, her features softened and she looked at him with all of the love in her heart, "You did your best… I love you and I know you loved me just as much, but I'm gone now…" her eyes looked like they had moistened and tears appeared to be running down her cheeks, smiling weakly she continued, "Live your life, don't let my memory hold you back from your own happiness, just remember what we had… I love you." The last part was almost a whisper._

"_I know…" Harry's will was faltering and he was having trouble holding his wand. "I loved you too."_

"_Potter, concentrate on the task at hand! If you're going to do anything soon, you're going to have to break the connection. Or is you're mind to feeble to comprehend the importance of what you must do!" Snape barked at Harry. Harry only glared at him with absolute hatred._

"_He's right Potter! If you or the Dark Lord has any hopes of finishing this, the connection must be broken," said Draco. Harry looked at Ginny uncertainly, his heart in his eyes._

"_Do it Harry, and when it's all over show her how much you love her," said Ginny, "I will always be with you," as she said this she placed her hand over his heart, "but this belongs to her now, love her with everything you have and have no regrets," Harry weakly nodded. Harry broke the connection and the effects of Priori Incantatum began to disappear. Both wizards fell to their knees with exhaustion. Ginny placed one last kiss on Harry's lips as she began to fade away, while Harry mutter a breathless, "Good bye…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry began to run out of the Headmaster's Office and make his way out of the ruins of what was once a beloved school. He would wait until he was closer to the entrance of the ruin before apparating out, that way the Death Eaters would assume he had only been in the Chamber and, hopefully, think he wasn't visiting Dumbledore.

His luck seemed to be running out however as he heard voices all around him when he was nearly to his chosen apparation point. There wear over a dozen Death Eaters in the ruins, including the two foreign Hitwizards hired by Voldemort. Theses were the same two who had ambushed and killed Ron nearly weak ago. Rage filled his entire being. He had to maintain his concentration to keep his aura from showing and alerting the other Death Eaters to his location and keep his magic signature in check so to not alert the Hitwizards, as they could sense Magic Auras as well, though unlike him, they required a spell to do so. The only other people, who could do such a thing naturally, besides himself, had been Albus Dumbledore and Bill Weasley, though neither of their talents was nearly as refined as Harry's. They were standing in his way between himself and the apparation point.

One was an old man with long white hair, and a thick white mustache. He wore a black hat on his head and yellow and orange battle robes. The other, a beautiful girl with sapphire eyes and long obsidian colored hair. She had donned grey and blue battle robes of a similar style to the old man's. Her gaze was fierce, the old man's determined. This was not a pair to be trifled with, but Harry didn't see how he had a choice.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on what he'd have to do. He slowed his breathing, waiting to strike. He flipped over the wall he'd been hiding behind and fired off hexes at the two hit wizards. They separated and attempted to attack Harry from both sides. He was faster and better than both of them one on one, but their duo strategy was without equal. 'Not even Nev and Shack worked this well together,' thought Harry as he dodged yet another curse. So far the had only sent low level spells that Harry's aura could have easily overpowered with ease, but he didn't want to risk the off chance of taking everything the had to give and be caught by surprise by an Unforgivable.

The wall behind him blew up as he ducked under a Reductor Curse. 'Shit… The others will be here quickly if I don't end this soon…' Harry jumped high in the air, his Green and Golden aura glowing brightly and sent a Killing Curse at closer attacker. While he knew neither could kill him, as powerful as the two were, they'd eventually be able to injure him if he got complacent. Plus, just the fact that they had defeated Ron when it was just the two of them gave him reason enough to be cautious. Although it took both of them, AND they had got the drop on Ron to begin with, their magic levels were nothing to take for granted and Harry was almost sure they were holding back, at least a little.

Harry did a back flip and a wandless banishing charm to throw himself into the air to keep both of them in front of him. He landed on a crumbling piece of wall, and used a shield charm to protect himself against the barrage of spells that were sent after him.

"Crucio!" shouted a voice behind him. He was knocked off balance, and the momentary distraction allowed the older one to keep up his barrage while the beautiful girl charged at Harry faster than he could have anticipated. She lunged at him and he side stepped, maintaining the shield with his wand. She went flying past him, but twisted in midair and threw a concealed dagger at him. This surprised Harry, and he had no chance of dodging as the dagger embedded itself into his abdomen. He could feel the poison seeping into his body.

The only fortunate thing Harry had going for him at this point was his unnaturally high resistance to poisons and his natural regeneration ability. Of course with years of having people who cared for him and actually wanted to keep him healthy, Harry had all but forgotten his amazingly fast regeneration until after the Hogwarts Massacre and the fall of the Ministry when healers had been hard to come by. It was also during this time when Harry, Charlie, and Ron had gotten split up from the remnants of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix, that he had been subjected to a highly effective potion known as the Draught of the Damned. It was one of the fastest acting and most deadly poisons in the world and he should have died within an hour it being introduced into his system, but he managed to fight it off after seven and a half hours of excruciating misery. Neither Charlie nor Ron were even average at potion making so all they could do was watch hopelessly as Harry writhed in pain.

Hermione had been shocked that Harry lasted as long as he did, let alone survived the poison in the first place. The fact that it had been Voldemort who had stabbed him with the dagger coated in the poison gave her the impression that Harry's trials in the Chamber of Secrets and being cured of Basilisk poison had given him a high tolerance for poisons unseen for many centuries. After many hours of testing, mixing Harry's blood with various poisons, they found out that Harry not only could resist powerful poisons, but neutralize many of the weaker ones. Cho had theorized that Harry's regenerative magic was able to tell the difference between potions that could harm and help him and supplemented the restorative potions to a quicker recovery.

Hermione, Luna and Cho had done their best of the boy's injuries but to no avail. While they had studied the subject thoroughly, and Cho actually had an internship at St. Mungo's before it was destroyed, their combined skills were far from Madam Pomphrey's and were substandard at best. Ron only sustained minor injures and would be fine. The two who were worse for the wear were Harry and Charlie. Charlie never regained full use of his left leg, but somehow Harry's magic allowed him to make a full recovery.

He pulled the dagger from his abdomen, the blade coated with the crimson liquid, his blood, his life force. "CRUCIO!" shouted the old man.

'Now they're stepping up their game,' thought Harry grimly. "Avada Kedavra!" shouted Harry. The blue and green curses met half way. The two spells seemed to resist each other for a moment and then the Killing Curse over powered the Torture Curse and traveled all the way to the old man's wand arm. His wand exploded and the magical backlash sent him reeling. He landed on his back, his eyes cold and lifeless. His soul had been ripped from his body.

"Mordecai!" shouted the beautiful girl. Her aura began to shine. The pain of loss augmenting and fueling her powers, but even though she was pushing her power beyond its normal limits, her sapphire aura was barely visible. A few Death Eaters had now joined her. She was by far the most powerful one, the most dangerous one… The others were almost of no consequence, but Harry knew that with sheer numbers they still had a chance to take him down. "Y-You… Bastard!"

"What will you have me do? You attacked me, the both of you…" Harry said with only a trace of malice in his voice, "Your willingness to do the Dark Lord's bidding caused this… Blame yourself, or whatever God you pray to…"

"Insolent fool!" she raised her wand, pointing it straight at Harry, her arm shaking with rage. Sapphire met emerald neither giving an inch. Tears stung at her eyes, but she held them back. His were lifeless, and she could see the pain and torment in them. He felt no remorse, no guilt taking the life of her master, yet there was sorrow. Her master had killed his friend and she had helped him, and neither had gave it a second thought, it was merely a job for them. The look in his eyes told her that even though he loathed the both of them, even though they had taken the life of his last friend, he had not wanted to end either of their lives, but would do so if he had to and he would not hesitate to do so.

"It's not too late… It doesn't have to end this way…" Harry tried to appeal to their more sensible sides, but the young girl was unperturbed.

"We've made our choices and chosen our sides," she said calmly, "There is no other option and you know it… We're no longer the naïve children we once were. Convince yourself first before making the plea to us!" she said the last part with a sharp tone, her rage and grief boiling to the surface, threatening to consume her and take over her thoughts and actions.

Harry sighed. He wished he could be done with it all, but it was no use. Death would continue to surround him everywhere he went. Her cold touch reaching out to everyone around him; friend or foe, and he watched as she carried them off to the next great adventure… Leaving him alone each time she visited.

He closed his eyes and felt the magic around him. He sensed the Death Eaters and the hit wizard. He could feel their magic… Almost taste it in the air… even though his eyes were closed he could still "see". The Death Eaters fanned out, trying to surround him. Time slowed as he focused on nothing but their movements and his surroundings. His right arm shot out and the Killing Curse's incantation rolled off his tongue. The Death Eater fell. Harry was moving before his enemy even knew he was dead. He spun around Snape's slashing curse came next and tore right through a second Death Eater's torso.

A third Death Eater apparated behind him, but Harry was quicker to respond and shot out a quick cutting curse. The curse hit the man square in the throat, and he made a gurgling sound as he died from lack of oxygen. Harry was certainly glad he had his eyes closed. It was one thing to know how his enemy died; it was another to actually see it with his own eyes. He repressed the image of his best friend, the woman who he came to love as his older sister, and how she had died in a similar fashion in the arms of him and his other best friend, the man she had been married to for only a few years.

He used a banishing charm when he pointed his wand at the ground and sent himself flying through the air as the hit wizard fired a Reducto at his feet. He retaliated with a Bone Breaker Curse and a Bat Bogey Hex, but neither hit their intended opponents. His eyes were still closed and he reached out with his magic. He "saw" waves of colors surrounding him. The residual magic from the old wards and the battles fought long ago could still be seen after all these years. He saw a barrage of colors that melded together where Voldemort had tortured Neville, he saw the cloudy aura left be the spells that brought down Gryffindor Tower, the hazy residue from the Death Eater ambush set up by himself, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Remus, Arthur, and Moody, and the dome where he set up the wards to the Headmaster's old office. He saw bright dots of various colors appear across the ruin. Several spells shot up at him at varying speeds. Harry welled up his magic in side of him, noticing his bright glow through his mage sight. With a quick, but powerful burst of magic, all the spells were reflected back at their casters, amplified significantly. Many of the Death Eaters were caught off guard, especially those who had cast the Avada Kedavra. Unfortunately enough for Harry not all of them were taken out… The beautiful hit wizard was among the ones still uninjured and her need for vengeance overrode her fear of the most powerful wizard in the entire world.

"Diffindo!" she cast in desperation, she was actually shocked as the curse shot right through his shoulder.

Harry grimaced in pain. This was one of the down falls of using his "Magic Shockwave". It took immense power to create, even for Harry. He doubted the even Voldemort could manage it, and even if he could the hexes, charms, and curses would merely be reflected back… He highly doubted that the amplifying property of this last resort attack could be duplicated by any other wizard, no matter how strong they thought they were. So for a few moments, as Harry began to free fall back to the ground, he was without magic. He only hoped his magic would return in time for him to cast a few cushioning charms. The last thing he needed was to end up in a refugee hospital, or worse, captured by Death Eaters.

As he fell, he concentrated every bit of magical power he could into his wand. The tip started to glow a light blue. Try as he might, he still could not send out the charm. The woman started sending more curses at him. He was pierced by cutting curses in his left leg, right bicep and one hit the lower, left side of his abdomen. He was only a couple feet from the ground when a light blue wave left is wand and struck the ground below… but it was weak. Two more waves came from his wand, each still very weak, but progressively stronger than its predecessor, was emitted from his wand in pulses.

He landed on the ground hard. Despite the weak Cushioning Charms hard still landed in a heap, but as soon as he hit the ground he rolled out from where he was. He was sent sprawling by an explosion. He was crouched on the ground and waved his wand in a spherical motion. The beautiful woman shot a powerful yellow beam from her wand as Harry erected an advanced silver shield, which shattered on impact knocking Harry on his back. He immediately reacted, years of Quidditch and Combat training kicking in. He jabbed his wand forward and the blue tinted shield flared to life as another powerful hex slammed into it. This shattered as well and the force was enough to send him flying through the air, slamming him against a wall.

The hit wizard threw another spell at Harry that resembled a large yellow disk. It didn't take a lot of imagination about what this one did. He ducked as the spell sliced through the wall. He charged his would be assassin and set a barrage of stunning spells at her which were all deflected at ease. His magic was returning much too slowly.

A black light lit up from his wand, it was surging with forbidden power. The spell was one of the Darkest Arts. It fused his magic with that of a spirit creature from the underworld. With his reserves so low the only problem with the spell was he'd have absolutely no control over it, not that this spell was really all that controllable before. The only true advantage of the spell was that it didn't use up the casters magic, but was fed from the ambient magic of the environment surrounding them to call forth the deepest darkest creatures from the pits of hell.

"Draconis Nocturnis Enflamari!" shouted Harry as black flames in the form of a Dragon erupted from his wand. The beautiful hit wizard's eyes widened in recognition of the spell type Harry used. It was a Dark Magic that was classified as Forbidden Art. She quickly activated her Portkey and vanished as the Black Flame Dragon incinerated the area she was standing.

The Dragon was not pleased it had lost its sacrifice and thus sought out others that it could deem worthy. It was all Harry could do to keep it from taking him instead. The Dragon ravaged the broken walls and Harry could hear the agonizing screams of the Dragon's victims as they were slowly incinerated. As the Dragon became satisfied he broke the connection and let it fade. While the Dragon doesn't use any of the caster's magic power, it does take A LOT of concentration for the tiniest bit of control. Harry dropped to his knees. He was bleeding profusely from a couple wounds, and magical and physical fatigue set in. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame spell also stretched his mental capacities to the limit. In short he was exhausted and even though they were mere medium to high level Death Eaters, he still felt as if he had dueled Voldemort himself. He was no longer in any condition to apparate, so he activated his emergency portkey, and was gone.

_A/N: Yes I am totally aware that I totally ripped of the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" from YuYu Hakisho… What can I say? Hiei has always been one of my favorite characters! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter… it was a long time in the making, and I surely do hope the wait was worth it…_


End file.
